El Santa Azul
by nota18
Summary: Intento de Crack fic, en honor a las fiestas navideñas. No lo lean si no han leído el manga al menos hasta el arco de Izumo T-T. Felices fiestas. Blue Exorcist no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Kazue Kato.


_**Feliz navidad a todos, seré rápido el Internet que conseguí no es eterno. En primer lugar gracias a los que lean esto, me mate para poder terminarlo a tiempo y conseguir lo necesario para que sea completo, es un intento de Crack, ya que la comedia no es mi fuerte pero bueno, vamos con la historia.**_

El Santa Azul.

Fin de año, las mejores fechas para disfrutar con los amigos. Las tiendas rebosan de artículos para decorar los hogares y demostrar el espíritu navideño, las panaderías ofrecen galletas en honor a la fecha y las jugueterías están abarrotadas de padres comprando el regalo de sus hijos; algunos de ellos esperan a que sea veinticuatro para hacer colas de hasta tres horas.

Todo el mundo celebra navidad y la Academia de la Cruz Verdadera no es la excepción. Los motivos que impulsan a Mephisto para gastar tanto dinero en las decoraciones son desconocidas ¿Buena voluntad? ¿Restregar en la cara de todos los mortales que tiene dinero? ¿Algún fetiche con los bocadillos de los puestos que financia también? Nadie sabrá la respuesta en esta vida.

Todos los estudiantes disfrutan las fiestas con sus familias; solo aquellos que llevan las clases de exorcismo se quedan para seguir su entrenamiento. Las clases son aburridas para un alumno en particular, Rin Okumura.

-Acaba con la clase maldito cuatro ojos.

Ese era el pensamiento del mayor de los hermanos, los demás no parecían molestos por sacrificar tan valiosas fechas para el resto del mundo. La clase estaba por terminar cuando el teléfono de Yukio sonó y atendió la llamada fuera del salón.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, navidad es en tres días.- se quejó en voz alta el peli azul.

Es cierto, ¿Tienes planes para la noche de navidad?- preguntó curiosa Shiemi

-La verdad no, será la primera navidad sin el viejo y él era quien planeaba las cosas.

La voz de Rin sonó nostálgica al recordar a su difunto padre.

¿Por qué no armamos una pequeña fiesta para nosotros?- sugirió Shima uniéndose a la plática.

-¿Una fiesta? No es mala idea

Rin levantó sus ánimos al pensar en una fiesta con todos sus amigos.

Izumo-chan ¿Puedes invitar a Paku-chan? Ella ya no está en el curso pero aun así sería bueno tener más mujeres en la fiesta.- preguntó lleno de ilusión el peli rosa.

Piérdete pervertido, no llevaré a mi amiga a un lugar donde le puedas hacer algo. Además ella está en casa con sus padres. –Respondió molesta Izumo, pero terminó con algo de tristeza al recordar que no estaría con su mejor amiga en navidad.

¿Vendrás tu Bon?- preguntó Rin emocionado.

Tengo planes para esa fecha.- Bon respondió con cierto desgane

-¿Qué acaso tienes miedo de divertirte?-Tentó Rin a su amigo.

-Claro que no, pero hay mejores formas de pasar navidad.

-Cobarde.

-¡TÚ ERES EL COBARDE!

-Bebé, apuesto que no vienes porque te quedarás dormido antes de las 10.

Bon trató de lanzarse sobre Rin, pero Konekomaru lo detuvo. En ese momento, Shura entró para decirles que podían retirarse y vio lo que pasaba.

-¿Por qué no pueden quedarse sin hacer algún escandalo? Los castigaré colectivamente de nuevo.

Rin no quería sufrir ese castigo y se le ocurrió una manera de desviar la atención de su maestra.

-Shura, ¿Quieres venir a una fiesta que estamos organizando?

La palabra fiesta resonó en la mente de su maestra y pareció dudar unos segundos.

-Está bien, será una buena excusa para liberarme de la fiesta que organizaron los demás maestros. Además que dejarlos solos no es bueno en ningún sentido. ¿Dónde la harán?

-aaaaaaaaaah, aun no decidimos.

-Avísame donde será después, buscaré al cuatro ojos.

Salió del aula buscando a Yukio.

-Koneko, ¿Dónde podemos hacer la fiesta?- preguntó rápidamente Rin

-¿Eh, Por qué yo debo proponer un lugar?

-Tú eres más listo que los demás.

La mirada de furia se centró aún más en el peli azul, Bon estaba molesto.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN, IRÉ A LA FIESTA Y DURARÉ MÁS TIEMPO DESPIERTO Y CONSEGUIRÉ DONDE HACERLA!

Debido a su furia, Bon se ofreció a conseguir el lugar.

-Eres el mejor Bon, seguramente conseguirás un buen lugar.- dijo Rin muy feliz.

-¿Por qué no llevamos regalos para los demás?

Shiemi levantó la mano y dijo su propuesta para darle más vida a la fiesta.

-Buena idea Shiemi-chan.- halagó Shima.

-Yo ya me voy.- Izumo decidió irse antes de que algo sucediera y salió rápidamente del salón.

-¿Cómo decidimos quien le llevara regalo a quién?- Comentó Koneko

-Yo digo que Rin.- dijo Bon para darle algo que hacer al peli azul irresponsable.

-¿Yo? Pero no tengo dinero.

-Entonces explícale a Shura que no habrá fiesta, al final de cuentas tú la invitaste.

-Cierto- apoyaron Koneko y Shima al unísono.

-Si no te molesta te puedo ayudar con los regalos- dijo Shiemi para alivianar la carga de su amigo, pero alguien hablo antes.

-No, tú nos ayudaras con la decoración. -dijo Bon.

Su objetivo era obvio, hundir a Rin.

-Desgraciado, deja de darle órdenes a Shiemi.- reclamó Rin

-No, todos haremos algo para esta fiesta.

-¿Qué harán Shima y Koneko?

-Conseguiremos la bebida y la comida.- Contesto Shima, parecía querer evitar comprar los regalos.

-Serás un gran Santa Rin.- Apoyó Koneko a su amigo

-Pero yo no…

-Bien, todos tienen algo que hacer, tenemos tres días para organizar todo.- el trio de Kyoto salió corriendo para evitar más excusas del peli azul y Shima arrastró a Shiemi para que no pudiera ayudar a Rin.

Rin quedó solo en el salón, con las palabras en la boca.

-No tengo dinero para conseguir regalos.

Yukio caminaba hacia la oficina de Mephisto, justo al final de la clase le llamó para pedirle que se presentara con él en su oficina; Shura sacaría a los aspirantes a exorcismo del salón así que no debía preocuparse por eso.

Llegó a la oficina de Mephisto, tocó la puerta y después de recibir la confirmación entró. La oficina estaba decorada con temas navideños, tanto que las luces casi le causan un ataque epiléptico.

-Okumura-sensei, lo esperaba con ansias. Descansaremos de las clases de exorcismo hasta el veintisiete de diciembre, anuncie esto a los alumnos y felices fiestas. No olvide la fiesta de los maestros.

-Entiendo, con permiso.

Yukio salió, ahora con dirección a su dormitorio, aprovecharía el tiempo para preparar algunas mezclas y para practicar su puntería, también debía alistar clases adecuadas para su hermano. Aun con el tiempo y costumbre, era molesto y difícil preparar algo adecuado.

-¡Aquí estas!

Shura se lanzó en la espalda de Yukio y dejo su mano sobre su hombro mientras retomaba su camino y se quedaba al lado derecho de su compañero.

-Shura-san, deje de hacer eso cuando me encuentra.

-Ni hablar, es muy divertido hacerlo y molestarte.

Shura comenzó a reír debido a la reacción de Yukio.

-Tranquilo, tendrás que hacer una misión conmigo.

-¿De qué se trata, o simplemente quieres mandarme a otra absurda misión con regalos inadecuados?

-Nada de eso, Rin y los chicos están haciendo una fiesta de navidad y necesito que me ayudes a vigilarlos, ya sabes lo escandalosos que pueden llegar a ser.

Yukio no tenía ganas de ir a ninguna fiesta, ya era una molestia pensar en asistir a la fiesta de maestros.

-No tengo ganas de ir a ninguna fiesta, tú puedes vigilarlos sola.

Se quitó el brazo de Shura y se fue.

-Mmmmmmmm, necesita relajarse. Lo llevaré encadenado si es necesario.

Tenía tres días para convencerlo o usaría el plan de llevarlo en contra de su voluntad.

Rin caminaba desanimado, no tenía dinero para conseguir los regalos y tampoco era una opción cancelarla o recibiría un castigo doble por ilusionar a Shura.

-Necesito dinero. Ya sé, cocinaré algo y lo venderé, esperen, no tengo para comprar siquiera un triste pescado.

Se sentó en una banca que encontró en el camino.

-¿Debería de prestar dinero al cuatro ojos? Rayos, olvidé que se molestó por quemar sus notas hace poco, ni que fueran tan importantes.

Siguió su camino y en las últimas tiendas disponibles, había un letrero anunciando las paletas favoritas de Rin, quien no resistió el impulso de comprar unas cuantas paletas (cinco). Disfrutó sus paletas de camino a su dormitorio y cuando entró y cerró la puerta, reaccionó.

-¡JODER! Gasté dinero sin pensarlo.

Cayó al suelo derrotado, el sonido de impacto hizo que Yukio se acercara a ver qué pasaba. Al llegar encontró a su hermano tirado en el suelo.

-Nii-san, ¿Qué haces allí tirado?

-Debo comprar los regalos para la fiesta y el poco dinero que me quedaba lo gasté en paletas.

-Deberías pensar mejor las cosas antes de aceptarlas, nii-san.

La puerta sonó y Yukio atendió el llamado, Shura estaba allí y entró sin esperar una invitación.

-Deja de estorbar el camino Rin. Yukio, tienes que ir a la fiesta si o si, ese bulto en el suelo podría hacer algo y salirse de control.

-¡No soy un bulto!

-Por cierto, en el camino me encontré con los demás y dijeron que llevarás regalos de navidad. No olvides el mío y el de Yukio.

-No iré, ya te lo dije antes.

-Si irás.

-No.

-Sí.

Rin aprovechó y escapó de allí antes de que algo más pasara. Llegó a su cama y quedó allí inmóvil.

-Ahora tengo que llevar uno para ella también, no tengo dinero y no sé qué regalarles. Joder Bon, te ganaré y estaré despierto hasta el amanecer.

Sacó uno de los mangas de su hermano y se distrajo un poco de tiempo (tres horas) antes de ir a hacer la cena para él y su hermano.

Rin bajó a cocinar y encontró a Shura sentada en las mesas con Yukio, seguían discutiendo sobre ir a la fiesta o no y de paso estaban a haciendo un crucigrama.

-Sí.

-No.

-¿Te quedarás a la cena, Shura?

Pregunto Rin, ya que así tendría que hacer tres platos y el de Kuro.

-¿Cena, qué hora es?

-Las ocho.

Contestó Yukio viendo su reloj.

-¡Denme comida en este instante!- ordenó Shura

-La tengo que preparar aun, así que sigan con sus cosas de chicos listos o lo que sea.

-Bien, pero Yukio irá a la fiesta con nosotros.

Yukio negó con la cabeza y Shura lo golpeó esta vez.

-Sí y punto.

-Ni loco.

Siguieron su crucigrama diciendo sí y no. Rin se metió en la cocina y comenzó a preparar la comida, después de media hora todo estaba listo y mientras comía, pensaba en que podría hacer con los regalos.

Yukio notó la cara de su hermano y lo usó para desviar la atención por unos instantes.

-Nii-san, ¿Sigues pensando en los regalos?

-Sí, seguramente todos tienen lista su parte ahorita mismo.

Habitación del trio de Kyoto.

-¿POR QUÉ RAYOS DIJE QUE CONSEGUIRÍA EL LUGAR? Se supone que la noche de navidad estudiaría.

Bon estaba en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza mientras gritaba, realmente el no quería pasar encerrado en un lugar ruidoso durante noche buena.

-Vamos Bon, será divertido y también serás capaz de conseguir un buen lugar.

Koneko estaba tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-No tengo tiempo de una tonta fiesta.

-Está bien Bon, conseguiré un lugar yo y le diré a Rin que ya no llegarás porque quieres estudiar.

Bon saltó del suelo recordando el motivo por el cual aceptó ir a la fiesta.

-¡NO LE DARÉ EL LUJO DE DECIR QUE ME RENDÍ! Koneko, consígueme una guía de teléfonos, llamaré a todos los lugares preguntando por uno que alquilen para la noche de navidad.

En ese momento Shima entró por la puerta muy feliz.

-¿Qué les parece si llevamos una pareja?

-¿Sigues lamentando lo del festival?

Preguntó tranquilamente Bon, en ese momento, Shima perdió la vida y cayó al suelo lamentándose no haber conseguido una cita para esas fechas. El resto de la noche hasta que se llegó la hora de dormir, pasó calmando el llanto de Shima.

De regreso en el dormitorio de los hermanos Okumura.

-Básicamente el problema es que no tienes dinero.

Opinó Shura después de escuchar las quejas de Rin y callarlo con un puñetazo.

-La solución es tan simple, presta dinero a uno de tus amigos y después te pones a trabajar para pagarle.

Yukio observó como Shura solo afirmaba con una sonrisa, seguramente ella pensaba que era la persona más lista del universo.

-Eso no lo sacara de nada, solo es de decirles que estas igual de quebrado que siempre.

El castaño definitivamente no veía una solución con lo que Shura proponía.

-JAMÁS, todos deben estar esforzándose al máximo. Comentó el peli azul.

Casa de Shiemi.

Todo estaba apagado y Shiemi estaba durmiendo muy cómodamente, en su calendario había puesto un recordatorio para hablar al día siguiente con Bon, tenía que ver el lugar donde harían la fiesta.

Y una vez más con los Okumura.

-¿Qué tal tu amigo que es hijo de un gobernador?

Shura insistía con sus opciones.

-Shura, todos los alumnos normales están fuera de la escuela.

Yukio descartó esa opción al instante.

-Esto no me ayuda en nada

Rin estaba lamentándose.

-¿Para qué te comprometiste con eso? Ni que fueras Santa.

Ese comentario de Shura pareció ofender a Rin al inicio, pero pasado un minuto reaccionó.

-Eso es, eres la mejor Shura gracias.

Se terminó su comida en menos de diez segundos y salió corriendo a su cuarto, ambos exorcistas se voltearon a ver y continuaron su crucigrama.

-Si irás.

-No.

La discusión también fue reiniciada y Rin estaba durmiendo para salir temprano al día siguiente, o al menos eso planeaba.

Dos días antes de navidad, doce del mediodía.

-¡ME QUEDÉ DORMIDO!

Rin gritó a los cuatro vientos algo que era más normal que ver un pájaro en el aire, como si fuera un día normal de estudio, salió corriendo hacia la ducha y se alistó con su uniforme de siempre.

Yukio estaba dormido, él y Shura terminaron el crucigrama a las doce de la noche y aun después de eso se quedó tres horas insistiéndole, hasta que el sueño los derrotó a ambos y quedaron tendidos en el suelo del comedor.

Antes de salir, Rin vio a su hermano acostado junto a Shura.

-Esto será divertido.

Con mucho cuidado y sin despertar a Shura o Yukio, los juntó más, al punto que casi parecían estar abrazados y bajó una cobija para taparlos.

-Y para el recuerdo.

Sacó su teléfono y tomó una foto, antes que ellos despertaran, salió corriendo del lugar.

Habitación del trio de Kyoto.

-¿Hola? Llamo por un local en alquiler para la noche de navidad, ¿Ya está ocupado? Entiendo, gracias.

Bon colgó su teléfono, dejó salir un suspiro y siguió con el número que indicaba otro local. Toda la mañana realizó cientos de llamadas buscando un lugar, solo paró para desayunar y siguió en su ardua labor por marcar y hablar por locales baratos.

-Si esto sigue así, no encontraré nada para mañana.

Mientras con Koneko y Shima

-Bien, tenemos que hacerlo Koneko ¡POR EL HONOR Y LA GLORIA DE LA NAVIDAD!

Gritó Shima en medio de un súper mercado en la zona de frituras y dulces, la meta de los dos era conseguir las mejores frituras disponibles para la fiesta.

-Tranquilízate Shima, solo son dulces.

Comentó el chico con lentes de baja estatura para que su compañero no armara un alboroto.

-No digas tonterías, las bebidas y frituras son el alma de la fiesta, puede faltar la música e incluso un local.

En ese momento Bon estornudo en su habitación.

-Pero sin los comestibles no puede haber fiesta, todo depende de nosotros ¡NO PODEMOS FALLAR!

Koneko solo rió nerviosamente por la actitud de Shima ante una simple compra.

-Solo no te emociones y gastes nuestro presupuesto, acuérdate de buscar algunas cosas que le gusten a Shura-san.

-Si queremos algo para que nos adore solo hay que llevar cerveza.

-No podemos comprarla por la edad y tampoco contamos con dinero para eso.

Y así comenzaron la búsqueda de las frituras.

Mansión de Mephisto, dos de la tarde.

-La temporada de animes de esta estación terminará pronto, las tardes de anime son sin duda lo mejor.

Mephisto estaba sentado frente a su televisión, viendo algunos anuncios comerciales. Traía su bata puesta y comía una sopa instantánea. En ese momento le avisaron que tenía visitas, era raro que alguien llegara sin anunciarse, de mala gana y sin ánimos de atender a alguien, decidió recibir a su visita inesperada.

-¡Mephisto! Necesito un favor.

Rin entró y antes de saludar dijo la razón de su visita.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas para visitarme en tus días libres Okumura-kun?

Mephisto tenía razón, Rin prefería dormir todo el día cuando podía.

-Necesito dinero y como sé que no le darás, ¿No tienes un traje de Santa y una cámara?

Mephisto comenzó a reír abiertamente, jamás imaginó que el hijo de Satán se rebajaría a ponerse un disfraz para ganar dinero.

-Esto es mejor que ver anime, en sentido figurado.

-No entendí eso.

-Tengo lo que necesitas Okumura-kun, pero no creas que te lo daré sin algo a cambio.

Rin comenzó a quejarse internamente.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Me harás un plato de comida, te lo dije en el festival, he adquirido un gran aprecio hacia tu cocina.

-Está bien, pero dame el traje; necesito mucho dinero.

-Debo preguntar ¿Para qué necesitas el dinero?

El peli azul dudó un poco sobre decir o no, al final decidió hablar con sinceridad.

-Haremos una fiesta y me tocó comprar los regalos, Bon conseguirá el local, Shiemi la decoración, Koneko y Shima la comida…ahora que lo pienso la cejuda no ayudará en nada y Shura irá para asegurarse que no hagamos un desastre.

-Entiendo, te prestaré lo que necesitas, pero el traje viene con su complemento y te ayudaré con el transporte si añades una entrada a la comida.

-Bien, eso ayudará mucho.

Rin estaba feliz por la ayuda extra y no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería con complemento pero aceptaría todo lo que facilitara su trabajo.

-Solo te advertiré algo, la cámara tiene un control que te ayudará con las fotos pero es sensible así que no hagas mucha fuerza o lo arruinaras. Las cosas están afuera, felices fiestas Okumura-kun.

-Gracias Mephisto.

Rin salió con ánimos renovados y muchas ganas de ver el transporte que Mephisto le daría, pero todo explotó como un fénix que muere, al ver una bicicleta con un carrito añadido en la parte de atrás, la decoración lo hacía verse como si fuera un trineo. Dentro del carrito estaba una especie de lonchera donde Rin supuso estaba la cámara y también dos trajes, uno de Santa y otro era de mujer, también de Santa pero era más como un vestido.

-A la siguiente no me emocionaré tanto para no decepcionarme.

De mala gana se subió en la bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear al parque más cercano.

Mephisto veía como Rin se iba y volvió a acomodarse en su sillón para seguir con sus animes de temporada.

Con Koneko y Shima.

-Bien, creo que tenemos todos los dulces y bebidas que necesitaremos.

Koneko estaba feliz de que las compras habían sido tranquilas y que Shima no hizo algún desastre.

-Aun creo que Shura nos matará por no llevar cerveza.

Comentó Shima mientras veía todas sus compras.

-Ya te dije, serian muchos problemas. Vamos a pagar para regresar y ver cómo le está yendo a Bon.

Koneko y Shima hicieron fila para pagar, todo iba bien hasta que pasaron por la puerta del súper y la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-Deténganse allí.

Ordenó un guardia del lugar, ambos tuvieron que detenerse.

-Dejen ver sus bolsas y su factura.

Koneko las entregó sin titubear ya que pensó que era algo de rutina, que la hacían sonar a propósito para verificar a los clientes. Internamente felicitaba el progreso en la seguridad del lugar y estaba por preguntarle a Shima su opinión sobre la seguridad del lugar, pero se preocupó al ver como el peli rosa temblaba de miedo y también por el sudor frío que lo acompañaba, le sujetó la mano para llamar su atención y en ese instante Shima le metió algo en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué te pasa Shima y que metiste en mi bolsillo?

Antes de poder revisar, el guardia sacó lo que Shima había metido en la bolsa de su compañero. Koneko perdió los colores al ver una lata de cerveza de la cruz verdadera en las manos del guardia, vio a Shima para preguntar de donde la había sacado; pero su compañero estaba siendo sacudido por un guardia que doblaba la estatura del peli rosa. Lo sostenía de sus pies y los sacudía de arriba abajo, a cada sacudida salían cerca de tres latas de cerveza.

-Los ladrones de cerveza son muy comunes en estas fechas, cuando termines de sacarle las latas al rosadito llévate a los dos a la estación de policía.

Esa fue la orden del primer guardia al que estaba sacando las latas de Shima.

-Esperen no puedo ir a la cárcel por algo que no hice, yo no robé.

Se trató de defender Koneko, pero el guardia señaló la lata que habían sacado de su bolsillo.

-Recuerda que esto estaba en tu bolsillo.

El guardia se retiró y el aspirante a exorcista lo iba a seguir para tratar de librarse de ir a la cárcel, pero el otro guardia lo detuvo y comenzó a sacudirlo igual que Shima para ver que no tuviera ninguna lata en sus ropas.

Con Bon.

En ese momento, Bon estaba tirado en el suelo; toda la mañana y tarde hablando sin descanso y no había podido encontrar ningún lugar disponible. Todas las personas le decían que ya estaban ocupados los lugares y que debió haber llamado una semana antes de las fiestas y no un día antes de noche buena.

-Ni siquiera soy capaz de encontrar algo, necesito dormir diez minutos.

Antes de pasar un segundo, Bon cedió ante el cansancio.

Con Shiemi.

El día había sido muy calmado, su madre había estado todo el día en la tienda y no había salido ya que hace menos de una semana había ido a conseguir las cosas que les faltaban.

-Bon no quiso decirme donde será la fiesta, seguramente quiere sorprendernos a todos.

Su familiar estaba jugando en el jardín y ella solo lo veía, una idea llegó a su mente al ver cómo Nii disfrutaba su tiempo de juego.

-Debo hacer una decoración a la altura del lugar, comenzaré a hacer la decoración para solo colocarla cuando Bon nos diga donde será, vamos Nii.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a correr hacia donde ahora era su cuarto.

-Haremos unas cadenas con diferentes plantas, Nii dame muchas plantas de cualquier tipo.

Con Yukio.

Todos tenemos días únicos, siempre hay un día en la vida de todo ser viviente que es considerado el mejor de su miserable y patética existencia. Yukio estaba en blanco, no había cambiado esos ojos vacíos desde que despertó, su respiración era casi nula y no mostraba signos de mover ni un musculo.

-¡Vamos cuatro ojos, reacciona!

Shura lo sacudía esperando que eso lo reanimara, un intento vano.

Al despertar de su profundo sueño, Yukio sintió muy cómodo el lugar donde estaba apoyada su cabeza. Nunca en su vida había recordado tener una almohada tan cómoda y suave como la que tenía, giro su cara para disfrutar la comodidad con su rostro y al hacerlo sintió algo raro.

Sintió piel humana, con algo de alarma y miedo a lo que podía ser que estuviera bajo su cara, abrió los ojos y encontró la razón por la cual estaba en blanco desde que reacciono; resulta que la almohada súper cómoda y suave, era el pecho de Shura.

-¿S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Shura-san?

La mencionada no quería despertar y se movió de lado, aplastando a Yukio en su voluptuoso pecho y comenzando a ahogarlo. Debido a la situación, el castaño comenzó a moverse de manera violenta para sacarse a Shura de encima y respirar, pero era una guerra interna que jamás admitiría.

Un lado no quería dejar de estar en esa posición y la otra quería desesperadamente que todo terminara. Shura se molestó por los constantes movimientos de Yukio y se despertó, el menor de los Okumura al ver que Shura despertó y se le quedó viendo, simplemente se congeló y había quedado en ese estado y parecía que no saldría de eso nunca.

-No me esperaba que esto pasara, pero ahora puedo llevarlo a la fiesta sin que se queje.

Shura decidió ver lo positivo de la situación y fue a tomar una ducha.

Con Rin.

El peli azul estaba saliendo de un baño público con el traje de Santa puesto y con una barba falsa; con ayuda de un barredor del parque, había logrado armar la cámara y decorar levemente una banca del parque para que pudiera usarla.

-¡ESTOY LISTO! Vengan a Santa, niños ingenuos.

Con los ánimos muy elevados, se fue a sentar a esperar a que llegaran los niños para tomarse una foto con él y cobrarles, en ese momento vio una patrulla policial que llevaba dentro a Koneko y a Shima, notó que Koneko lo vio y comenzó a mover las manos para llamar su atención.

-¡HOLA KONEKO!

Movió las manos para contestar lo que él creía que era un saludo.

-¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ OKUMURA, LLAMA A BON PARA QUE ME SAQUE!

Al final Rin recibió al primer niño que pasó y dejó de lado a Koneko.

-Me ignoró, ¡Ahora tendré antecedentes penales por tu culpa!

-Vamos Koneko, pudo ser peor.

-Cállate Shima.

Koneko escondió su cara detrás de sus manos y Shima descaradamente le hablaba como si no hubiera hecho nada.

-Ya verás que podremos conseguir ponernos en contacto con alguien para que nos ayude a salir de allí y…

-¡CALLATE FUCSIA!

El policía ya no toleraba la plática de los dos y calló a Shima.

Rin estaba feliz de ver sus planes surtir, había diez niños pequeños esperando para tomarse una foto con él y los padres no podían rehusarse a los gritos desesperados de sus hijos por ver a Santa.

-¿Cuánto por la foto?

-Cinco yenes.

-Oh, que económico.

Rin recibió al niño y a diferencia de los otros que solo querían la foto, este le habló.

-Santa, quiero una bicicleta y tres juegos de video nuevos.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah, que bueno que los quieras y ¿Cuáles juegos son?

-Quiero los nuevos juegos de edición limitada de caza dinosaurios: dinosaurio zombi.

A Rin le brillaron los ojos pues él también quería ese juego.

-Yo también lo quiero, tienes buenos gustos niño.

-Genial, ¿Entonces lo traerás?

-No, ahora mira la cámara y sonríe para que me paguen.

El niño en la foto tenía una cara de enojo y Rin activo el modo ráfaga sin darse cuenta. La secuencia de fotos era un niño enojado con un Santa sonriendo, después un Santa en el suelo siendo golpeado por un niño, a continuación el niño siendo ahorcado por un Rin molesto.

-Y no vuelvas a pedirme cosas que no puedo comprar debido a la recesión del polo norte.

Algunos padres se fueron y otros fueron forzados por sus hijos a quedarse aun con el Santa maltratador de niños.

Ahora una niña estaba con Rin, quien decidió preguntarle a Santa algunas cosas.

-¿Por qué ahorcaste a ese niño?

-Me provocó y se había portado mal.

-¿Me ahorcarás si hice algo malo?

-Si me haces enojar solo no te llevaré regalos.

-¿Por qué el polo norte está en recesión?

-Porque los osos polares se ahogaron por el deshielo.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Soy Santa, trabajo solo el último mes del año. ¿Crees que duermo todo el año? Yo veo todo, hasta sé que ahorita mismo hay muchos impostores de mí por todo el mundo.

-ooooooooh.

-Mira la cámara y sonríe antes que los demás niños se vayan.

Volvemos con Bon.

Ocho de la noche. Un día cuatro horas para navidad.

-¿Acaso hasta los gatos harán fiesta de fin de año?

En algún lugar Kuro estornudó.

-El teléfono saldrá muy caro este mes, espero que me alcance.

Bon volteó a ver el reloj que tenía en la pared.

-Ya es tarde, eso explica por qué tengo hambre. Cocinaré y dormiré para seguir mañana temprano.

Como si todo fuera automático, Bon hizo todo y después de la comida se quedó pensando cerca de diez minutos.

-¿Por qué esta tan callado? Siento que olvidé algunas cosas. Nah, seguro estoy alucinando por tantas llamadas.

Y así a las nueve de la noche, Bon no recordó a sus compañeros.

Casa de Shiemi.

-Esto no está bien, ¿Por qué no puedo hacer bien una simple decoración? Se supone que siempre lo hago y hoy no me sale.

Todo el día había pasado haciendo decoraciones como si no hubiera un mañana pero como si su mente hubiera olvidado las fechas, había hecho decoraciones alusivas al día de los muertos, después a San Valentín y finalmente terminó haciendo decoración de Tanabata.

-Nii-chan, más plantas, por favor.

De nuevo empezaría a hacer decoraciones para estar lista.

-Ahora que lo pienso, aun no hablo con Bon-san para el lugar.

De manera misteriosa, Bon se cayó de la cama.

-¿Qué tal si el lugar es gigantesco? ¿Será en un lugar elevado? ¿Debería de alistar cosas que cuelguen del techo? ¿Qué hay de las luces de navidad? ¿Y si la pintura esta desgastada? ¿Qué tal si ya tienen decoración porque yo no les hablé? ¿Estará bien si uso mucho verde?

Ahora la mente de Shiemi era un caos total y se llenaba cada vez más de preguntas sin respuesta.

-¡No dormiré hasta terminar las decoraciones!

Dos milésimas de segundo después.

Entre las plantas que Nii hizo creer de su cuerpo y debido a que Shiemi no especificó las que quería y solo pidió de todo, había plantas que tenían esporas que causaban sueño.

Doce de la noche, un día antes de noche buena.

Con Rin.

El peli azul estaba pedaleando hacia su dormitorio. Llevaba vomito en el traje y llevaba orines por todo el pantalón.

-Hubiera podido seguir de no ser ese niño de un año ¿Qué le darán sus padres para que su vómito sea de color verde oscuro y qué diablos tomó?

En efecto, el vómito apestaba muy fuerte y los orines también. Todos escaparon al sentir la peste.

-Al menos obtuve cerca de quinientos yenes hoy, aún tengo tiempo para conseguir suficiente para no defraudar a los demás y que estén felices con sus regalos.

Tan feliz estaba que descuidó un agujero en la calle y se cayó en un charco.

-¿De dónde salió este agujero?

Rin siguió su camino después de levantarse y no se percató de que botó el dinero cuando se levantó para seguir su rumbo.

Al llegar a su destino, vio las luces encendidas. Pensó que el cuatro ojos de Yukio estaba estudiando o algo así.

-¿Por qué siempre hace esto de no dormir? Lo obligaré a dormirse.

Entró y fue al comedor, de donde provenía la luz.

-¡VE A DORMIR CUATRO OJOS!

Al entrar se paró en seco y vio a Shura picando a Yukio con una vara.

-No puedo creer que aun este ido.

Rin gritó al ver a su hermano en estado de muerte.

-¡RESISTE YUKIO, TU HERMANO MAYOR YA ESTA AQUÍ PARA AYUDARTE!

Rin comenzó a sacudir con mucha fuerza a su hermano menor y al ver que no funcionaba comenzó a bofetearlo de manera rápida y llena de fuerza, Shura golpeó a Rin para que dejara de hacerle daño a Yukio.

-¡Cálmate idiota! Solo esta ido, el que lo matará a golpes serás tú.

El peli azul se levantó y para no provocar la ira de su maestra decidió obedecer sus palabras.

-¿Pero cómo terminó así y por qué estás aquí a estas horas?

-Al despertarme el cuatro ojos pervertido estaba debajo de mí y parece que lo ahogué, traté de despertarlo pero no reaccionó ni con agua caliente y estoy aquí porque tratando de despertarlo se hizo de noche. Ahora, se un buen anfitrión y tráeme comida.

Después de sentir la peste de Rin, Shura casi se une con Yukio en el más allá.

-Pero primero báñate que apestas peor que un ghoul.

-¡No es mi culpa que un niño que parece comer basura y tomar desperdicios tóxicos me vomitara y orinara!

Una de la madrugada, celdas de la estación de policía de la cruz verdadera. Veintitrés horas para noche buena.

Koneko estaba en una esquina de la celda, estaba temblando y se abrazaba a si mismo con sus manos, estaba pensando en toda su vida y se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer estar en la cárcel. Con la llamada que les dieron trataron de contactar a Bon para que los sacara, pero la llamada nunca conectaba y no los dejaron hacer más intentos debido a una gran cantidad de detenidos por el mismo motivo que ellos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

El pobre no dejaba de decir esas palabras como si fuera una grabadora.

-Koneko, das miedo repitiendo solo eso con esa aura sombría.

Shima estaba cerca de su amigo y trató de sacarlo de ese estado.

-Sé que debes odiarme un poco por todo esto, pero te recompensare consiguiéndote una cita con mis amigas, ya verás que olvidarás todo lo que ha pasado este día y nos reiremos en la fiesta con todos.

Shima comenzó a reír animadamente, pero casi se le sale el alma al ver la mirada que Koneko le dirigía, en esos momentos preferiría volver a ser golpeado por Amaimon a tener que seguir viendo el rostro de Koneko.

-V-v-v-vamos no seas tan rudo conmigo, sabes que siempre trataré de que-

Uno de los presos que estaba cerca de Shima lo golpeó para que se "durmiera" y dejara de hacer ruido.

Koneko parecía agradecerle con la mirada al atacante de Shima y volvió a sus lamentos internos.

Tres de la madrugada, veintitrés de diciembre.

-Vamos, toma otra.

Shura y Rin terminaron de comer a la una y media. Desde dicha hora habían pasado cambiando a Yukio y sacándole fotos con trajes de quien sabe dónde sacaban maestra y alumno.

Incluso había una donde Yukio salía con el traje de Santa vomitado que Rin traía al inicio.

-Rin ¿Dijiste que Mephisto te dio un vestido verdad?

Rin no entendía muy bien el motivo de la pregunta.

-Sí, lo guarde arriba por qué no lo ocupare.

Shura comenzó a reírse de una manera muy animada.

-Ve por él.

Con algo de duda sobre el por qué Shura quería ese vestido, Rin subió y trajo el vestido. Antes de siquiera decir que había vuelto, su maestra se lo quitó y comenzó a sacarlo.

-Quítale el traje vomitado a Yukio y ve a lavarlo, su peste hará que yo también vomite tu comida.

-Está bien, igual tendré que usarlo mañana y si va todo vomitado no conseguiré nada.

En el tiempo que Rin tardó en ir a ponerlo a la lavadora y regresar, Shura había cambiado a Yukio y parecía un travesti mal pintado.

Rin comenzó a reír de manera descontrolada y casi se orina en sus pantalones. Además de casi morir ahogado por reír demasiado.

-¡ESTO ES POR MUCHO LO MÁS TONTO QUE VERÉ EN MI VIDA!

Después de dicha afirmación, él peli azul comenzó a sacar muchas fotos de Yukio con el vestido.

-Cuando puedas debes darme una copia de esas fotos.

Shura también estaba retorciéndose en el suelo, la risa era demasiada para poder contenerla.

Veintitrés de diciembre. Habitación del trio de Kyoto. Diez de la mañana.

Bon estaba tirado en el suelo aun, desde que por motivos que el universo desconoce se cayó, no había siquiera hecho el esfuerzo por levantarse.

-ha ha ha, lo ves Okumura, soy mejor.

En sus sueños, había conseguido un buen local lleno de decoración de primera y hecho de oro y diamantes. Sus alucinaciones eran más fuertes ya que al caerse se golpeó la cabeza.

Casa de Shiemi, doce del mediodía.

Las esporas aun no dejaban la habitación y Shiemi seguía en la misma posición que había caído el día anterior. Su madre no quiso ir a despertarla ya que escuchó que había trabajado hasta muy noche.

-Que bonitas flores, todos deberían verlas.

No hace falta especificar con que estaba soñando.

Dormitorio de los Okumura, dos de la tarde.

Rin estaba en su cama, cuando eran las cuatro de la madrugada decidió ir a acostarse. Yukio estaba en el suelo y Shura se había adueñado de su cama, gracias a que todo el día anterior el cuatro ojos había estado ido, comenzó a moverse y mostrar signos de estar reviviendo.

-¿Dónde estoy? y ¿por qué huelo a cloaca?

Al ponerse sus lentes logró ver a las dos personas que más lo molestaban aun durmiendo y una de ellas estaba ocupando su cama.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende esto? Debo bañarme bien.

Mientras caminaba Yukio comenzó a sentir los efectos de los intentos de Shura por despertarlo.

-¿Cuándo me quemé el antebrazo?

Su pie izquierdo estaba incómodo.

-¡¿QUÉ HACE UNA GRAPA EN MI PIE?!

Al llegar al baño se vio al espejo y notó los moretes que había en su cara.

-¡ESOS DOS!

Yukio no necesitaba más pruebas, Shura y su hermano le habían hecho algo que no podía recordar. Se tomó su tiempo en el baño para sacar esa peste y notó que había algo en la lavadora cuando fue a dejar la ropa que tenía puesta, además de las diez toallas que le tomó quitarse el maquillaje que tenía.

-¿Un traje de Santa y un vestido de Santa? Hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

Yukio se limitó a sacarlos y dejar que se secaran. Aun si su cuerpo había estado reposando mucho tiempo, sentía que necesitaba más descanso.

Cinco de la tarde, con Shima y Koneko.

Shima estaba hecho piedra, en su vida han pasado muchas cosas muy locas, pero en su vida jamás pensó que vería algo como lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Ambos despertaron cerca del mediodía y al recordar su situación Koneko comenzó a rezar muchos sutras para tratar de aliviar su mente y controlar las ganas de matar a Shima.

En medio de sus rezos uno de los cuatro presos se acercó al escuchar lo que Koneko hacía. Shima pensó que le harían algo a su amigo y Koneko se puso muy nervioso y comenzó a rezar con más fuerza y eso llamó la atención de todos los presos, quienes se acercaron a Koneko poniéndose dos a su izquierda y dos a su derecha. Ninguno de los aspirantes a exorcista se esperó que los cuatro compañeros de celda comenzaran a seguir el rezo.

Shima nunca había logrado memorizar siquiera dos palabras de los sutras y los convictos parecían conocer bien el rezo, Koneko estaba tan impresionado que dejó de rezar y al poco tiempo los cuatro que rodeaban al pequeño estudiante se detuvieron y lo voltearon a ver.

-¿Ya no seguirás?

El aspirante a Aria no contestó en unos segundos, pero logró superar su duda y habló.

-Sí, pero ¿Dónde aprendieron los sutras que estaba rezando?

El que estaba en el extremo derecho le contestó.

-Desde hace un mes nos visita alguien que nos los enseñó.

Ahora el que estaba al lado izquierdo de Koneko habló.

-Al principio era molesto pero es mejor pasar el rato haciendo algo que sin hacer nada.

-Además de alguna forma nos hace sentir más tranquilos con nosotros mismos. Opinó el que estaba al lado derecho de Koneko.

Koneko comenzó a reír levemente.

-Vaya no son malos, los juzgué mal.

-Tranquilo chico, no eres el primero que piensa así. Lo animó el que tenía en el extremo izquierdo.

-¿Seguirás con los sutras?

Le preguntó el que había hablado primero.

-Claro ¿Me acompañaran?

Los cuatro afirmaron con la cabeza y cuando Koneko comenzó a rezar los presos comenzaron a seguirlo de manera impecable.

Shima se quedó con la boca abierta y el alma de fuera.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?

Ocho de la noche, dormitorio de los Okumura.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Rin gritó al ver la hora, durmió todo el día y también encontró a Shura ahogando nuevamente a su hermano con su busto, pero esta vez no tenía su sostén.

-Shura deja de ahogar a Yukio.

Después de decir eso salió corriendo y encontró los trajes de Mephisto secándose lo cual lo hizo respirar un poco, corrió a revisar la cámara que dejó en el comedor y al llegar notó que el control tenía el botón de las fotos saltado, al punto que solo lo unía una especie de cable delgado.

-¡ESTÁ ARRUINADO!

Comenzó a correr en círculos hasta que finalmente sus pies se enredaron entre si y el nudo de sus propias piernas lo botó. El gran impacto levantó a Shura y después de casi tres horas de nada de oxígeno, el aire llenó los pulmones de Yukio pero igual que antes estaba ido y por lo que veía, esta vez parecía que de verdad no volvería pues sus ojos estaban blancos totalmente.

Con Bon.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!

Bon despertó de su sueño donde conseguía el mejor lugar donde hacer una fiesta y sin pensarlo comenzó a marcar números. La poca conciencia que tenía en ese momento notó dos llamadas perdidas de un número que no reconocía y un mensaje de Koneko, lo cual lo último que logró hacer antes de entregar su teléfono y ser encarcelado.

Bon recordó que no llegaron ayer y rápidamente revisó el contenido del mensaje.

"Sálvame Bon, Shima trató de robar cerveza para complacer a Kirigakure-sensei y nos llevaran presos no sé dónde nos llevaran pero tengo miedo, ¡Sálvame!"

Si Bon ya estaba al límite por lo del local, esto lo llevó más allá de los límites que el mismo conocía.

-¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAA!

Dos minutos después, cede de Kyoto.

Juuzou estaba muy tranquilo, había tenido un día libre de toda responsabilidad y lo había ocupado para relajarse tomando té y jugando con la menor de sus hermanas.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono y su cara se llenó de felicidad al ver que era Bon.

-¡Bon! ¿Cómo estas en estas fechas?

-Deja las formalidades, Juuzou.

El tono que usó Bon hizo que Juuzou se pusiera serio también.

-¿Por qué ese tono? ¿Algo malo ha pasado por allá?

-Me ahorraré detalles pero…

Todos los hermanos menores alguna vez han provocado la ira de sus hermanos mayores a niveles que ningún ser humano normal pueda resistir, el segundo hijo de la familia Shima que se sabe es de poca paciencia ahora estaba temblando mientras un aura de muerte dirigida hacia una persona en específico se apoderaba de su ser.

-¿Es broma, verdad?

-Saca a los dos y cuando los tengas avísame para ver donde estaremos, hablamos después que estoy ocupado.

El teléfono fue colgado y Juuzou quedó solo por tres segundos, ya que en eso entró el cuarto hijo de la familia Shima.

-Juu-nii la cena esta lista.

Kinzou Shima dejó de moverse al sentir el peligro inminente emanar de su hermano mayor.

-Kinzou, alístate para ir a Tokyo.

-¿Tokyo?

-Debemos ir a sacar a Renzou de la cárcel.

En ese momento, y de mala gana, Mamushi entró al lugar ya que todos querían comer y esos dos no se apuraban.

-¿Podrían apurarse simios? Todos queremos comer.

En ese momento, solo por ese momento, ni Mamushi quiso ponerse en el camino de Juuzou, quien simplemente se puso de pie y fue seguido por Kinzou, quien compartía esa aura de asesinato.

Habitación de Shiemi, nueve de la noche.

Las esporas finalmente se habían terminado, pero la joven de cabello rubio no había despertado debido a que estuvo todo el día entre esporas de sueño.

-De…bo…deco…rar…

Y volvió a caer ante el efecto de las esporas. Si se preguntan por su madre, la llegará a recoger a las diez de la noche.

Dormitorio de Izumo, nueve cuarenta y cinco de la noche.

-Te lo digo Paku, debes leer Kimi Monogatari.

-Tranquila, lo leeré cuando tenga ratos libres.

Todos esos días Izumo había estado estudiando y había acordado llamar a Paku antes del veinticuatro debido a que ese día toda su familia estaría reunida y no podría hablar con ella.

-Promételo.

-Está bien, prometo hacer tiempo para leer Kimi Monogatari.

Izumo estaba sonriendo hasta que…

-Con una condición.

-Es raro que pidas algo ¿Quieres consejos para tus citas con tu acompañante del baile?

Paku comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

-Cuando tenga dudas sé que me ayudaras pero lo quiero es que me cuentes como están los demás. Me hubiera gustado poder estar con todos en las fiestas.

Aun si la castaña no duró mucho en el curso de exorcismo, no es secreto que mantiene buenas relaciones con el grupo.

-Tranquila, no te pierdes de nada. Tal parece que están organizando una fiesta, incluso me pareció ver a uno de ellos en un parque, ahora que lo recuerdo, me pareció ver también a dos en una patrulla policial.

-¡¿EH?!

-Quizá solo fue mi mente jugándome una broma.

-Eso espero ¿Irás a la fiesta?

-Claro que no. Aun si me llevo mejor con ellos, se sentiría solitario si no estás aquí.

En realidad Izumo estaba pensando en escabullirse a escondidas de todos para ir a la tumba de su madre, había estado guardando dinero para la fecha.

-Vamos Izumo, deberías ir. Seguramente todos estarán felices de estar reunidos para algo que no sea clases o exorcizar demonios.

-No te preocupes por esas cosas, ya verás que aun si no voy estarán bien.

En ese momento Izumo vio el reloj que indicaba que eran las diez de la noche.

-Supongo que deberíamos de ir a dormir, feliz navidad Paku.

-Igualmente, aun creo que deberías ir a esa fiesta. Si decides ir, manda saludos de mi parte.

-Ok, adiós.

La peli morada colgó la llamada, apagó las luces del lugar y se fue a su cama. Se quedó unos minutos viendo el techo de su dormitorio.

-Ni hablar, no sé dónde la harán.

A diferencia de las demás ocasiones que negaba molesta, una sonrisa pura adornaba su rostro. Como burlándose de ella misma por no saber.

-Quizá termine preguntando donde la harán…Quizá.

Kyoto, diez y media de la noche.

Juuzou estaba saliendo con Kinzou hacia la estación de tren, después de informar el motivo de su salida (y recibir de parte del padre de los Shima que hicieran sufrir a Renzou), estaban listos para salir.

-Juuzou ¿No deberías llevar un suéter en lugar de nuestra ropa de siempre?

En efecto, el clima estaba muy frío y Kinzou optó por llevar ropa más adecuada al clima.

-No hay tiempo para cambiarse.

La voz de Juuzou aún daba miedo. Solo habían avanzado una cuadra cuando escucharon pasos muy rápidos detrás de ellos.

-Esperen.

Mamushi venia corriendo con algo en las manos.

-¿Qué quieres ahora víbora?

Kinzou contestó ya que sabía que su hermano mayor no estaba de humor para lidiar con nadie.

-No tengo asuntos contigo simio, así que piérdete.

Volteó a ver a Juuzou y le entregó lo que llevaba.

-No salgas sin un suéter idiota, el clima está muy frío.

No esperó respuesta de Juuzou y volvió por donde había llegado a la misma velocidad. Ambos hermanos se voltearon a ver como si no entendieran la situación.

-¿Por qué no puede ser así siempre?

Juuzou calmó su ira durante el tiempo que se ponía el suéter, pero Kinzou por dentro quería vomitar.

Mientras tanto en la cárcel.

Shima estaba sentando tratando de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, Koneko ya estaba dormido. Después de rezar junto a los presos, se quedaron conversando sobre el motivo por el cual había llegado a la cárcel, al saber el motivo se ganó una mirada asesina de parte de los cuatro y a diferencia de lo acostumbrado, Koneko no les dijo nada para calmar su ira.

-Esto no podría ser peor…

Pensó en voz alta Shima, pero en ese momento le dio un gran escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

-Creo que jamás debí haber dicho eso, ahora tengo un mal presentimiento.

Dormitorio de los Okumura, once y media de la noche.

Rin estaba igual que Yukio, ambos muertos.

Despues de haber descubierto que el control estaba arruinado, comenzó a buscar el dinero que había ganado para ver si podía comprar algo de pega y repararlo a su modo, al buscarlo en el bolsillo que lo llevaba se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba.

Recordó su pequeño accidente de la noche anterior y supuso lo que había pasado con el dinero.

-¿Alguno podría dejar de estar muerto?

Shura estaba frente a los hermanos, tenía la misma vara con la que estaba picando a Yukio antes, solo que ahora estaba intercalando a cual hermano picar.

-Odio ser la niñera… espera un segundo.

Shura comenzó a buscar algo en los pantalones de Yukio y finalmente lo encontró.

-¡YAY! La billetera del cuatro ojos.

Comenzó a contar el dinero que había y después comenzó a caminar.

-Gracias por las donaciones, miedoso.

Llego al teléfono y después de ordenar comida, regresó donde dejó los cadáveres de los Okumura.

-Ahora ¿Cómo revivir a un par de idiotas?

Cuando llegó a su destino, vio que ya solo estaba Yukio.

-¿Ya despertó el cocinero?

A lo lejos y de manera poco audible le contestaron.

-No es mala idea para ganar dinero.

Shura se guió por la respuesta que le dieron y llegó al comedor, donde estaba Rin escribiendo un pequeño letrero que decía "donesuanes"

-¿Qué rayos significa eso?

-Dice "Donaciones", antes mencionaste donaciones de Yukio y ya que perdí el dinero de ayer conseguiré una caja para que me donen dinero.

-¿Qué dirás cuando te pregunten para que usaras el dinero?

-Comprar regalos.

-…al menos escríbelo bien.

Habitación del trio de Kyoto, doce de la noche. Veinticuatro de Diciembre.

Bon estaba echando humo por la cabeza, aun cuando le encargó a Juuzou ir a la cárcel a sacar a sus amigos para seguir buscando, no había encontrado nada.

-Me quedé sin números, solo queda uno. Por favor, que esté disponible.

Con lo poco de voluntad que le quedaba marcó el número y para su suerte la persona contestó.

-Hola, llamo por un local para una fiesta de navidad.

-Tienes suerte, me queda solo uno en una buena locación.

Bon casi lloró al escuchar que aun había un lugar disponible.

-¡LO ALQUILARÉ, LO ALQUILARÉ!

-Cuanto espíritu navideño, solo por eso te haré una rebaja. Mañana nos vemos frente a la Academia de la Cruz Verdadera para que veas el lugar, estaré a las 6 de la mañana. Buenas noches.

Bon colgó el teléfono y cayó al suelo totalmente cansado.

-A dormir.

Veinticuatro de diciembre. Cinco de la mañana.

-¡ES A TODO O NADA!

Rin Okumura alteró el equilibrio natural de las cosas, había madrugado para poder conseguir dinero.

-¿En serio crees que esto funcionara?

Shura estaba junto a su alumno y veía como había "reparado" el control de la cámara con cinta adhesiva y un clip.

-¿Para qué era el clip?

-Si uso el clip para presionar el botón y no mi dedo, dejaré de dañarlo.

-…

La cara de Shura demostraba que jamás había escuchado una idea tan estúpida.

-Hora de probarlo.

Rin apretó el botón con el clip esperando que saliera la foto, pero se concentró tanto que sus llamas consumieron el control. Su maestra solo observaba lo que quedo del control, solo era plástico quemado.

-¿El clip debía hacer eso?

Rin volvió a su estado de muerte por dos segundos, pero una idea cruzo su mente.

-Shura ¿Me ayudas a tomar las fotos?

El peli azul estaba suplicándole de rodillas.

-Ni hablar, tú estás en buen estado. Sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo de Yukio.

Señaló el cuerpo sin vida, el cual estaba sentado en su cama.

-Eso es porque lo ahogaste.

-Exacto, por eso cuidaré de Yukio hasta que vuelvas y puedas cuidarlo. Agradece que sacrificaré mi día por cuidarlo.

-¿Entonces quién tomará las fotos?

Shura le lanzó una escoba.

-Usa su vara para presionar el botón de las fotos y listo.

Después de eso, tomó a Yukio por el brazo derecho y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

-¿A dónde llevas al muerto de Yukio?

-Ya que debo cuidarlo, hay que limpiarlo.

El peli azul se quedó solo y vio la escoba, comenzó a tratar de sacar la foto con golpes suaves al botón pero no servía.

-Es mi fin. Ojala pudiera duplicarme.

Comenzó a caminar con desgane hacia la salida y tomó la bicicleta que Mephisto le dio.

-Espero que pueda pensar en algo.

Seis de la mañana. Con Bon.

Como había quedado con su arrendador, Bon estaba frente a la Academia de la Cruz Verdadera. Era la hora acordada y estaba ansioso por ver el local. Llevaba un sueter de color rojo y unos pantalones de color café claro.

-Dormí lo suficiente y conseguí el local. Te ganaré Okumura.

Bon estaba tan sumido en sus ilusiones de vencer a Rin que no notó que a su lado estaba Mephisto. Y cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia se quedó callado, en su mente comenzó a preguntarse si de verdad él era el arrendador.

-Parece que llegaste a tiempo, vamos a ver tu local y recuerda que después deberás pagarme.

-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió preguntarle a él desde el inicio?

Seis y media de la mañana, cuarto de Shiemi.

Lenta y calmadamente, a ese ritmo se levantaba de su cama Shiemi, sentía que todo le pesaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

En ese momento entró su mamá a su habitación con una bandeja de comida.

-Al fin despiertas, ayer no te despertaste en todo el día.

-¿Eh?

-Te dejaré la comida aquí, avísame cuando te vayas a la fiesta que harás con tus amigos y no olvides la decoración que estuviste haciendo.

La madre de Shiemi salió y la joven se quedó sola con ojos en blanco.

-¡¿QUÉ DÍA ES HOY?!

Tomó su teléfono y al revisar la fecha decía veinticuatro de diciembre. Estaba por gritar sin control, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar y al revisar quien era casi se le sale el alma. Antes de que eso pasara logró controlarse y contestar antes que la llamada se perdiera.

-Buenos días Bon-san.

Respondió la llamada muy nerviosa.

-Buenos días.

Pero la voz de Bon estaba vacía.

-¿Estas bien, Bon?

-Sí.

Una respuesta casi automática.

-Ya tengo el local, trae la decoración al dormitorio de los Okumura.

Hace algunos minutos con Mephisto y Bon.

-Este es tu local.

De manera muy animada y con su sonrisa habitual, Mephisto apuntaba con su sombrilla el dormitorio de los Okumura.

-¿Es una broma?

-Claro que no, si fuera una de mis bromas sería mucho más peli… Digo, ¿Por qué un caballero como yo mentiría?

-Ahora seguramente Okumura ganará.

Devuelta al presente.

-Está bien.

La llamada se cortó y Shiemi no sabía qué hacer, ya no tenía tiempo y solo tenía decoraciones de fiestas que no estaban ni por cerca de la navidad.

-¿Qué debería hacer?

Siete de la mañana, en alguna tienda cualquiera del lugar.

Rin estaba sentado comiendo una paleta, de nuevo había gastado dinero sin pensarlo. Además de haber conseguido una cajita de madera que emulaba muy bien las que había en los templos para las ofrendas a los dioses.

-Creo que no debí gastar dinero.

Llevaba ya puesto su traje de Santa y estaba sentado en la acera, suspiró cansado, levantó su vista al cielo pero en lugar de ver el celeste que esperaba, se encontró con dos ojos de color rojo viéndolo.

-¿Qué haces con ese traje?

Izumo estaba de pie tras de Rin y se había inclinado para quedar frente a él.

-¡Cejuda! No te había visto en todo este tiempo.

-¡Que me llamo Izumo Kamiki!

Rin se puso de pie y ahora vio que Izumo llevaba un simple abrigo de color café.

-Pues me toca llevar los regalos a la fiesta y no tengo dinero.

-Eso no me explica del todo el traje.

-Pensé en que podría vender fotos con Santa a los niños y así ganar para conseguir los regalos. Pero además de que perdí todo el dinero que gané, arruiné el control de la cámara y gasté lo que me quedaba en esta cajita de donaciones.

Izumo tenía un tic facial al escuchar las desgracias de Rin.

-Básicamente, eres un Santa acabado.

-Traté de convencer a Shura de que me ayudara, pero se escapó diciendo que cuidaría a Yukio. Creo que fingiré ser un vagabundo y pediré donaciones con la caja.

-Esa es una peor idea que la primera.

Izumo volteó a ver una bicicleta que tenía algunas cosas que la hacían emular un trineo.

-¿Acaso ese es tu trineo de Santa?

-Por favor no me recuerdes eso, esto resultara peor que el puesto del festival.

Al pronunciar eso, Rin reaccionó a algo.

-¡Espera!

Izumo se exaltó un poco al grito del mayor de los hermanos, pero se puso un poco roja al ver como Rin se arrodillaba frente a ella.

-¡Ayúdame, por favor eres mi única esperanza! Todos están ocupados haciendo algo y nadie más está disponible, por favor, por favor, por favor.

-¡Claro que no! La última vez que pretendí ayudarte me atravesaron con flamas negras.

Rin pegó su frente al suelo tan fuerte que generó una pequeña grieta en la acera.

-¡Por favor!

-Ya te dije que no y también deja de dañar la acera.

Izumo trató de rodear a Rin, pero este se volvió a poner enfrente y seguía rogándole.

-Por favor…

La voz de Rin se tornó más baja y seria.

-Quiero que todos estén felices, es lo pasaba en las fiestas del viejo. Quiero recordar un poco de él.

Todos los que estaban cerca de la escena pensaban que Rin estaba loco ya que nadie escuchó lo que había dicho. Izumo estaba lo suficientemente cerca y lo escuchó, era básicamente lo mismo que ella, ambos querían recordar a sus fallecidos padres.

-Si me vuelven a secuestrar por ayudarte será la última vez que acepte.

Rin no entendió muy bien y levantó la vista, Izumo le estaba tendiendo la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Parece que no entendiste, te ayudaré.

Y ahora Rin si entendió.

-¡Sabía que podía contar contigo, muchas gracias!

El peli azul aceptó la ayuda y se puso de pie.

-¿Y bien, qué quieres que haga?

-Solo debes de tomar las fotos y cobrar, si yo tomo el dinero seguramente lo perderé.

-¿La caja esa es tuya?

Ahora Izumo hablaba del último desperdicio de dinero de Rin.

-Ah sí, la pondré junto a mí para que me den donaciones.

-¿Donaciones?

-Si, como perdí el dinero que había ganado, debo reponerlo de alguna forma.

-¿En qué me metí?

Izumo comenzaba a sentir los primero lamentos de haber aceptado ayudar a su compañero de clases. En eso notó que Rin la veía de manera muy fija como pensando en algo.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?

-Sé que no es la mejor pregunta para ti pero ¿En serio ese es el tamaño de tu pecho?

Diez de la mañana, Dormitorio de los Okumura.

Shura estaba entrando cuando notó que había alguien en el comedor, al principio pensó que todo estaba arruinado y que Yukio finalmente reaccionó. Al entrar encontró a Bon quitando las últimas mesas del lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Suguro?

-¿Kirigakure-sensei? Supongo que puedo preguntar lo mismo.

-Yo pregunte primero.

Bon suspiró.

-Haremos la fiesta aquí.

-Oh, genial, así no tendré que arrastrar al cuatro ojos.

Shura salió por la entrada sin contestar la pregunta de Bon.

-Escapó, no importa. ¿Por qué Moriyama-san no se apura con las decoraciones?

Casa de Shiemi.

-No tengo opción, no hay tiempo para hacer nada y si no me apuro no terminaremos a tiempo.

Shiemi había estado tratando de armar alguna decoración que si fuera navideña, pero no pudo.

-Bien entonces llevare todas estas decoraciones fallidas esperando que algo se ambiente bien para la época de navidad, ojala funcione.

Con Shura, baños del dormitorio.

Yukio estaba en medio del baño, estaba sentado en banca apoyado contra la pared. Frente a su inerte cuerpo, estaba Shura instalando una manguera de bomberos.

-Con esto, aun si no estás consiente para darte un buen baño, seguramente quedarás limpio para la fiesta de hoy.

La gran idea de Shura para bañar a Yukio fue usar una manguera a presión, así el agua pasaría sin problemas y lo limpiaría sin tener que cambiarlo.

-Comencemos.

Once de la mañana, en algún centro comercial.

Rin estaba fuera de los baños esperando, tenía marcas de cachetadas en ambas mejillas.

-Qué bueno que pude lograr que me perdone.

Resulta que el peli azul andaba el vestido para dejárselo a Mephisto, pero ya que las ropas de Izumo no eran muy navideñas, decidió dárselo para que se lo pusiera.

-Solo espero que esto funcione.

-Y yo espero que la próxima vez que tenga que ayudarte no deba usar traje.

Izumo salió en ese momento con el vestido de Santa puesto. Rin al verla comenzó a sonreír ya que ahora si tenía estilo navideño.

-Genial, te queda perfecto. ¡Ahora vamos a buscar donde ponernos!

-Olvide preguntarte esto antes ¿Cuánto debo pedirle a la gente para que se tome la foto?

-Cinco yenes.

Izumo se quedó viendo a Rin por dos segundos y solo salió una palabra.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, cinco yenes.

-¡¿Eres tan idiota?!

Ahora Izumo lucia molesta nuevamente, lo cual aterraba a Rin ya que era su única ayuda.

-Con ese precio necesitaríamos mil niños para comprar al menos un regalo no tan patético ¿Acaso eres un dios para que te den solo esa miseria?

En algún lugar de Inari, la diosa estornudo.

-¿Entonces diez yenes?

Izumo comenzó a preguntarse qué tan tonto era su compañero.

-¿En el festival no administraste nada que no fuera la cocina?

-¿Qué es administrar?

-…

Dormitorio de los Okumura, once y media.

Shiemi iba llegando al lugar y tocó esperando que Rin o Yukio estuviera ayudando a Bon, pero quien le abrió y le indicó donde estaba Bon fue Shura. Al llegar al comedor encontró todo limpio y solo una mesa que tenía un mantel azul.

-Pensé que te habías perdido Moriyama-san.

-No para nada, es solo que tuve problemas con la decoración y pues…

Shiemi estaba nerviosa y no quería enseñar lo que llevaba.

-Vamos, seguramente están geniales.

Bon abrió las bolsas que Shiemi llevaba y lo primero que encontró fue un cráneo de color negro. La chica estaba escondida detrás de la mesa para ese momento, esperando alguna reacción negativa de parte de Bon hacia ella, pero al no escuchar nada salió de su escondite y vio a su amigo transformado en piedra.

Cuarto de los hermanos, Con Shura.

Yukio estaba muy mojado en el suelo de su habitación. Aun con toda la fuerza del agua no había hecho ninguna reacción.

-Hora de secarte.

Shura entró por la puerta después de abrirle a Shiemi y llevaba un secador de cabello en su mano derecha. Lo conectó y como si fuera un arma, la apuntó a Yukio y comenzó a secarlo, pero por alguna razón, el artículo de cosmetología lanzaba aire de manera muy lenta.

-Creo que esto tardará un poco.

Doce del mediodía, en la cárcel con Koneko y Shima.

Koneko y los presos estaban sentados rezando algunos sutras, o mejor dicho practicándolos. Los rezos del día anterior ya se los podían, pero los que Koneko había pensado para el veinticuatro aun no los manejaban del todo y habían estado todo el día practicando. Shima había estado callado en una esquina, le resultaba incomodo pensar que Koneko se llevaba bien con los presos. Además que desde la noche anterior ese sentimiento de peligro se hacía más fuerte cada segundo.

-¿Por qué no me siento tranquilo?

Shima pensó en voz alta.

-Porque eres mala persona, deberías de rezar en privado para que limpie tu espíritu como a nosotros.

Uno de los presos le contestó ya que Koneko seguía molesto, pero al menos ya no estaba mirándolo con desprecio.

-Koneko-san ¿Cuándo saldrás de aquí?

Uno de ellos le preguntó a su nuevo amigo.

-No estoy seguro, no nos lo dijeron y seguramente Bon está ocupado.

-Ya verás que pronto saldrás, cuando venga quien nos está enseñando los sutras le pediremos que te ayude a salir.

-Así es, tú no deberías estar aquí.

Koneko estaba algo nervioso por los halagos.

-No soy tan buena persona, recuerden que los juzgue mal.

-Eso es algo común con nuestro aspecto, pero tú de verdad no deberías estar aquí. Ya verás que nuestra maestra te ayudará.

-¿Maestra? ¿Es una mujer?

En eso desde la reja una nueva voz se incorporó a la plática, una voz femenina que Koneko reconoció al instante.

-¿Por qué te sorprende que sea una mujer, acaso no soy la presidenta del club de sutras en la Academia, Koneko?

Sonriendo de manera leve estaba la que fue la cita de Koneko en el baile.

-Presidenta ¿Fuiste tú quien les enseño? Y más importante ¿Qué haces en la ciudad de la Academia en fechas de navidad? se supone que todos regresan a sus casas para estas fechas.

-Es fácil, mi padre es el jefe de la policía de la ciudad y yo les enseño desde hace un mes que conseguí permiso para enseñarle los sutras a los presos que están próximos a cumplir su tiempo aquí.

Si Shima ya estaba extrañado con la situación, ahora estaba temblando del miedo. Koneko estaba hablando con una mujer y no cualquiera, la presidenta del club de sutras, estaba en la lista de las veinte más deseadas (que él ayudaba a crear con otros estudiantes con los mismos problemas de perversión), ahora se preguntaba mentalmente si estaba soñando.

-Eres muy amable presidenta, ayudando así a las personas.

-No es nada del otro mundo Koneko, pero ¿Qué haces en las celdas?

-Bueno…

Koneko comenzó a contar que planeaban una fiesta de navidad con un grupo de amigos que se quedaron en la Academia por motivos especiales, siguió con la parte en la cual iban de compras con Shima por las frituras. Conto como paso su primera noche asustado, también cómo se impresionó que los presos conocieran los rezos que estaba recitando.

Terminó diciendo que llevaba todo el día enseñándoles algunos rezos.

-Ya veo, es culpa de tu amigo que está en la esquina.

Dijo señalando a Shima.

-Sé que no es mala persona, pero a veces se pasa con sus errores.

Los presos estaban atentos a lo que pasaba y notaron que tanto su maestra como su ahora amigo se hablaban con total naturalidad. Los cuatro hicieron un círculo y comenzaron una discusión.

-Parece que se conocen y que son amigos.

-Tienes razón, además parece que la maestra está muy feliz hablando con él.

-¿Acaso le gusta o ya son pareja y no lo han dicho?

-Seguramente es eso, se ve que congenian bien y ambos nos han enseñado.

Los cuatro llegaron a una conclusión, que ellos dos debían tener su espacio y se apartaron lo más que pudieron.

-Ahorita solo estoy esperando a que Bon se desocupe para que nos venga a sacar.

La presidenta parecía pensativa al momento que Koneko terminó de contar todo.

-Dime Koneko ¿Quieres salir ya?

-¿Eh?

-Como te dije antes, mi padre es el jefe de la policía. Puedo hablar con él y aclarar que esto fue un mal entendido, pero no prometo que pueda sacar a tu amigo ya que sí robó descaradamente ¿Te ayudo a salir?

Koneko se quedó quieto unos segundos y puso una gran sonrisa, no le molestaba el lugar en lo absoluto ya que estaba con gente con la cual podía seguir practicando los rezos para el curso de exorcismo, pero quería ir con sus amigos y alistar la fiesta también.

-Por favor, te lo agradecería eternamente, presidenta.

-Déjalo en mis manos, dame unos minutos, en ese tiempo ¿Podrías seguir enseñándoles?

-Claro.

Koneko se volteó y comenzó a acercarse al cuarteto que estaba un poco cerca de Shima a retomar los rezos.

Una de la tarde, con Izumo y Rin.

-Bien con esto estamos listos.

Rin estaba terminado de decorar una silla del centro comercial para que se viera bien para las fotos. Izumo por su parte había ido a conseguir algunas cosas que según ella servirían para evitar un desastre económico.

-¿Cuánto más tardará?

A lo lejos pudo ver como Izumo venia caminado con un papel enrollado y la cajita de donaciones con la palabra bien escrita.

-Parece que llegue a tiempo. Modifiqué el precio porque si no esto sería algo eterno.

-Oh ¿Cuánto cuesta ahora?

-Cuatrocientos yenes.

-¡¿EH?!

-No me vengas con eso Rin, si de verdad estabas cobrando solo cinco yenes, llegarías a viejo y no tendrías suficiente para comprar cosas buenas a todos.

-OK ¿Pero de verdad la gente pagaría eso por una foto?

-Si no quiere al menos puedo regatear un poco y conseguir suficiente para que compremos algo decente para todos, además la cajita de donaciones nos podría conseguir un poco extra.

Dijo señalando la ahora bien rotulada caja.

-Cuanto alboroto solo por los regalos, seguramente todos han pasado por cosas feas.

-Seguramente estarán bien, ahora comencemos con esto. Si tenemos suerte, antes de las nueve podremos estar consiguiendo los regalos.

-Vaya, Izumo, de verdad que me ayudaste.

-Aun ni empezamos, no me agradezcas todavía.

-Entonces me aseguraré de agradecerte como es debido cuando esto termine.

Y así comenzaron las fotos del día, con alguien más listo administrando el dinero.

-¿Aun no me dirás que es administrar?

-Concéntrate en lo tuyo, Santa desdichado.

Dos de la tarde, Con Bon y Shiemi.

-Bien, creo que eso bastara.

Después de lograr hacer que Bon reaccionara, Shiemi comenzó a disculparse muchas veces y al final decidieron improvisar la decoración con lo que tenían a la mano.

-Esto no es nada navideño.

Opinó Bon, viendo como algunos cráneos pequeños hechos con semillas secas trataban de emular esferas navideñas. También tuvieron que hacer un árbol navideño a base de un bambú de Tanabata y para que tuviera volumen, lo llenaron de muchas hojas de diferentes plantas.

Algunos corazones en el árbol ayudaban a que no se viera tan espantoso con esas calaveras colgando de él. Los papeles donde se colocan los deseos habían sido usados también para decorar el árbol.

De alguna forma que ni Shiemi sabía, había hecho muchos cráneos y los pusieron en las paredes. Las cadenas de plantas improvisadas ayudaban.

-Lo siento mucho, no sé porque justo hoy no pude hacer bien las decoraciones.

-No importa, de todas formas no es que nos moriremos por no tener la decoración adecuada.

En el segundo piso.

-Aún no se seca, que molesto.

Shura estaba secando las mangas del suéter que Yukio tenía puesto.

-Necesitaré un trago para la fiesta. Gracias por el patrocinio cuatro ojos.

Mientras sostenía la secadora con la mano izquierda, con la derecha sacó la billetera que le había quitado a Yukio.

Una y media de la tarde, con Koneko.

En ese momento, Koneko estaba saliendo de la estación de policía junto a la presidenta.

-Muchas gracias, presidenta.

-Tranquilo, además no logré sacar a tu amigo, perdón por eso.

-No se preocupe por eso, seguramente dentro de poco vendrán por él. Por otro lado, quiero agradecerle por haberme sacado y también compensar que la última vez tuve que interrumpir el baile.

-¿Sigues con eso? Ya te he dicho que no es problema y lo de hoy tampoco te preocupes.

-En serio, déjeme poder compensarlo.

La presidenta dudo un poco pero al ver que Koneko no cedería optó por dejar de discutir eso con Koneko.

-Está bien, solo avísame cuando me lo vayas a compensar.

-De hecho…

Estación de trenes de la academia.

-No puedo creer el tráfico de personas para tomar los trenes en estas fechas. Pero finalmente llegamos.

Juuzou y Kinzou estaban llegando a su ciudad destino para sacar a Renzou.

-Kinzou, trata de hablar con Koneko o Renzo para ver si ya salieron en lo que vinimos aquí.

-Está bien.

Kinzou llamó primero a su hermano, quien no contestó. Pensó que si uno no contestaba no contestarían los dos, pero por alguna razón desconocida (la mirada de muerte de su hermano mayor), llamó a Koneko, quien le contestó.

-¿Kinzou-san? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Koneko ¿Dónde estás y dónde está Renzou?

-Yo estoy de camino a comprar algunas cosas y Shima está en la cárcel.

-Después me dices como lograste salir, ¿En qué lugar esta Renzou específicamente?

Cuatro de la tarde, Con Izumo y Rin.

-Muy bien, sonríe para la cámara.

Rin estaba muy feliz, con el nuevo precio y la cajita de donaciones, además de la ayuda de Izumo, no solo en la cámara sino a salvar su economía, había ganado mucho más de lo que perdió en la noche que se cayó camino a su dormitorio.

No había una larga fila como la última vez, solo de vez en cuando tenía un niño.

-Es mejor así, la vez pasada no podía con la inmensa fila de niños.

-Seguramente fue porque el precio era una miseria.

Todos los dioses de Japón estornudaron y causaron un Tsunami leve.

-¿Qué debería comprar para regalarle a todos?

Rin ya estaba soñando con lo que podrían comprar.

-Ya pensarás en eso.

-¿Pensaré, no me ayudarás?

-Tú pasas más tiempo con ellos, creo que no tengo derecho de pensar en eso.

Rin estaba por decir algo, pero en eso aparecieron muchos niños y lo aplastaron.

-¡Déjenme respirar!

Una señora llegó corriendo detrás de ellos.

-Niños cálmense, no aplasten así a las personas.

Uno de los niños le contestó.

-Él no es una persona, es Santa.

Ahora una niña lo secundó.

-Seguramente puede cargarnos a todos a la vez.

Uno de los niños que estaba hasta arriba gritó.

-Si es capaz de hacerlo le daré diez yenes.

El ingreso extra llegó a los oídos de Rin, quien usó su fuerza demoniaca para levantarlos.

-¡No me subestimes, niño! Recuerda que llevo los regalos de todo el mundo en mis hombros.

Izumo estaba algo preocupada de que Rin usara demasiada fuerza y liberara parte de sus llamas, pero sin sacarlas logro levantarlos. Ya con los niños levantados, Rin comenzó a reír en voz alta pero de forma ¿Navideña a su estilo?

-HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

-Es ho ho ho.

Izumo lo corrigió.

-Ah cierto, HO HO HO HO HO HO HO.

Algunas de las personas que pasaron cerca se quedaron viendo la demostración de fuerza del mayor de los Okumura.

-Me debes diez yenes, niño.

Después de bajarlos con cuidado vieron que eran un total de nueve niños.

-Lamento que lo aplastaran, casi no salen del orfanato así que siempre hacen cosas como estas cuando los sacamos.

Rin puso la cabeza de lado en forma de duda.

-¿Orfanato?

De manera totalmente despreocupada, uno de los nueve contestó.

-No tenemos padres.

Y comenzó a reírse solo para ganarse un regaño de su encargada. Rin sabía muy bien que Shirou no era su padre y no conoció a su madre.

-Así que somos iguales.

Los niños no lo escucharon y Rin comenzó a reírse de nuevo, pero de la forma correcta.

-Supongo que quieren una foto conmigo, ya que me agradan les cobraremos el precio de dos fotos.

Izumo pensó internamente "Fue conmovido... pero esto no ayudará a su intento de conseguir regalos"

La encargada del grupo habló.

-¿Esta seguro?

-Solo son unas fotos no es la gran cosa como para amar escándalo.

-Pero…

Izumo la interrumpió.

-Ya oíste a Santa, deja a los niños tomarse la foto.

Los niños comenzaron a preguntar cosas a Rin.

-¿Cuántos renos tienes?

-¿Cómo te volviste tan fuerte?

-¿Qué tan viejo eres?

-¿Estas casado?

-¿Qué tan rápidos son tus renos?

-¿Dónde están tus duendes?

-¿Por qué cobras por las fotos?

-¿Ella es tu esposa?

-¿Por qué ella se ve joven y tu viejo?

Rin no sabía que contestar así que solo intercaló respuestas según lo que su pobre mente alcanzó a procesar.

-Aaaaaah, solo tengo un reno, no soy tan viejo porque el rol de santa se hereda en la familia, mi reno es muy veloz porque tiene que atravesar el mundo en una noche, los duendes están en huelga y ella se ve joven porque yo puedo usar magia para lucir viejo como el Santa original.

-¿Por qué están en huelga los duendes?

-Por qué los niños malos me hacen mandar a algunos a generar carbón y no tenían seguro contra las quemaduras.

Izumo y la encargada se voltearon a ver y después a los niños.

-¿Los niños se creerán esa sarta de mentiras?

-Aún son pequeños, creo que no entenderán ni la mitad de lo que les dice.

Rin trató de salirse de las preguntas.

-Aaaaaaah ¿Quién va primero?

Todos los niños comenzaron a gritar que ellos y casi inician una pelea a pequeña escala. La encargada intervino antes de que eso pasara.

-Hagan una fila para tomarse la foto y después una todos juntos.

Cinco de la tarde, estación de policías.

Shima se había quedado solo con los presos, quienes habían seguido sus rezos todo el día. Desde hace unas horas el sentimiento de peligro que no lo dejaba desde el día anterior solo había empeorado.

-¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Acaso algo malo me pasará?

En ese momento uno de los policías llegó a la celda y llamó a Shima, después de sacarlo le dijo que ya se podía ir. Pensó que había sido Bon o Koneko, caminó muy feliz a la salida con las cosas que habían comprado hace unos días con Koneko, ya que no se las dieron a él porque uno de los dos seguía dentro de la cárcel.

Ignoró totalmente que el sentimiento de peligro se volvía más fuerte y llegó a la conclusión de que solo era su mente. Abrió la puerta de la salida y encontró algo que jamás pensó que vería en esas fechas fuera de Kyoto.

-¡RENZOU SHIMA!

Juuzou y Kinzou estaban esperándolo fuera de la estación.

-¡¿JUU-NII, KIN-NII?!

Kinzou corrió hasta estar frente a su hermano menor, solo para golpearlo con la rodilla en el estómago.

-¿SABES LO LLENOS QUE ESTÁN LOS TRENES EN ESTAS FECHAS? ESTABAMOS POR CENAR CUANDO BON NOS LLAMÓ PARA DECIRNOS QUE ESTABAS EN LA CÁRCEL Y QUE POR TU CULPA TAMBIÉN LO ESTABA KONEKO.

El golpe anterior le sacó el aire y no podía hablar para tratar de defenderse.

-DI ALGO QUE HAGA QUE ESTO VALGA LA PENA, TUVE QUE CANCELAR LA PRESENTACIÓN DE NAVIDAD DE LA BANDA QUE DARÍA EN CASA, POR SACARTE.

Con la poca energía que le quedaba, Renzou se arrastró hasta Juuzou, pensando que este le ayudaría a que no lo golpearan.

-Juu-nii, a-yu-da-me.

Para su no gratificante sorpresa, Juuzou le dio un cabezazo en la frente, dejándolo fuera de sí.

-Me hiciste venir desde Kyoto, interrumpiste las últimas horas de mi descanso, no pude jugar más con nuestra hermanita menor y ¿Vienes a mí para que te proteja?

Aun si Renzou estaba al borde de la inconciencia, pudo sentir el aura de muerte de Juuzou. Con voz poco audible, Renzou dijo algo.

-El suéter que lleva le lavó el cerebro, ese suéter es temible.

Seis de la tarde, dormitorio de los Okumura.

-Bien, solo faltan las cosas de comer.

Bon y Shiemi estaban terminando de limpiar bien el lugar, consiguieron los recipientes para la comida y algunos vasos para la bebida.

-Moriyama-san, dile a Kirigakure-sensei que ya puede bajar.

-Claro.

Shiemi fue a la segunda planta a hablarle a su maestra. En ese tiempo, Bon llamó a Kinzou.

-Ya tenemos al tonto de nuestro hermano.

-¿Y Koneko?

-Salió antes, este idiota no nos ha dicho como lo logró pero sé que ya debería ir al dormitorio de ustedes, ¿Dónde llevamos a Renzou?

-El encarcelado sabe dónde es el dormitorio de los hermanos Okumura, dile que los traiga hasta aquí.

-Está bien, solo ¿Me harías el favor de llamarme dos veces más aunque no te conteste?

Bon no entendió el porqué de esa petición, pero no encontró motivos para negarla.

-C-Claro.

Cortó la llamada y volvió a marcar el número.

Con los hermanos Shima.

Se podía ver a Kinzou cantando una de las canciones de su banda ya que lo tenía de tono de llamada y Juuzou le pidió que cantara esa misma canción. Renzou estaba siendo usado de escenario y los que iban pasando, algunos le aplaudieron y se quedaron a ver la pequeña presentación de Kinzou y otros solo apresuraban el paso para no ver a lo que ellos catalogaban como un loco.

Al final de las llamadas Kinzou se despidió de su público callejero.

-Gracias, mi público, paz.

Y después de esa despedida levantó a Renzo de una patada.

Con Bon.

Después de haber cumplido con lo que Kinzou le pidió, se quedó viendo el lugar unos segundos para ver que todo estuviera en orden. A los segundos escuchó un grito que provenía del segundo piso.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la fuente del grito y al llegar encontró a Shiemi sacudiendo a Yukio.

-Yuki-chan, reacciona, no vayas a la luz.

Bon compartió la reacción.

-¡¿Qué le paso al sensei?!

Shura estaba acostada en la cama de Yukio tomando algunas cervezas.

-Nyaaaahum, esta así desde hace dos días, supuestamente yo lo ahogué.

Un gran ejemplo a seguir como persona en esta sociedad.

Seis y media, con Koneko y la presidenta.

El pequeño aspirante a exorcista estaba en una limusina, resulta que se le ocurrió invitar a la presidenta a la fiesta a modo de compensar lo que pasó en el baile y por lo que tuvo que hacer ese día por él.

La presidenta aceptó y dijo que ayudaría con la comida para no alterar a los demás por llegar sin haber aportado algo, Koneko dijo que ya todo estaba y que no se preocupara, sus amigos no dirían algo aun si llegaba sin nada, pero ella insistió y dijo que ayudaría con la comida ya que iba a ir con él y porque no le dieron las cosas a Koneko.

En ese momento estaba esperando que la presidenta se cambiara para ir a la fiesta, ya que la ropa que llevaba no era muy buena para el frio de la noche.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, no sé dónde será la fiesta.

Llamó a Bon y esta vez sí le contestó.

-Koneko, que bien, ya me estaba preocupando ¿Dónde estás?

-Es una larga historia, más importante ¿Dónde será la fiesta?

-Ah, eso.

La voz de Bon perdió vida.

-Sera en el dormitorio de los Okumura, no encontré ningún otro lugar.

-Es grandioso Bon, encontraste un buen lugar.

Koneko estaba muy feliz y eso animó un poco a Bon.

-Llegaré otro momento ya que estoy haciendo algunas cosas aun, ¿Y qué hay de Shima?

Pregunto curioso del destino de su amigo.

-Juuzou y Kinzou lo fueron a sacar, ya deberían venir para acá.

-Parece que será una fiesta muy animada.

Bon comenzó a reír levemente.

-Así parece, te espero aquí Koneko.

-Claro, nos vemos Bon.

Koneko colgó el teléfono y en ese momento entró la presidenta a la limusina.

-Perdón la demora, pero me tocó esperar también lo que encargué para contribuir a la fiesta. Muy bien, entren aquí las hamburguesas.

Varios mayordomos y maids comenzaron a entrar varias bolsas de hamburguesas, más de las que Koneko podría haber llegado a ver en su vida.

-Presidenta ¿No cree que son muchas?

-Mejor que sobre a que falte.

Koneko no notó que una pequeña línea de fuego se formó cerca de la limusina y las hamburguesas.

En una cola para entrar en un puesto de hamburguesas.

La gente que estaba esperando estaba aguantando la respiración, uno de los clientes no olía muy bien que digamos. Así es, Lewin Light estaba formado para conseguir hamburguesas en estas fiestas.

En eso momento uno de sus silfos llegó y le informó de un descubrimiento que había hecho.

-Interesante, si hay hamburguesas en esas cantidades, ¡TENGO QUE ESTAR ALLÍ!

Lewin o mejor conocido como Lightning salió de la fila y comenzó a caminar hacia donde sus silfos lo guiaban.

Siete de la noche. Con Rin e Izumo.

Los niños del orfanato seguían con él ya que cuando terminaron de pasar las fotos individuales llegaron más niños con sus padres y les dieron pase para que se tomaran su foto y hasta esa hora tomaron la grupal.

-Lamento que hayan tenido que esperar tanto.

Se disculpó Rin.

-No importa Santa, fue divertido.

Le contestó uno de los niños.

-Aquí tiene las fotos.

Izumo se acercó a la encargada quien recibió las fotos.

-Muchas gracias, vamos niños agradezcan e iremos a buscar sus nuevas ropas.

Todos los niños hicieron una reverencia hacia Rin e Izumo y agradecieron al mismo tiempo.

-Antes de irme ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Una de las niñas del grupo habló.

-¿Cuál es?

Dijo Rin de manera curiosa.

-¿Por qué cobras por las fotos?

-Es por que hasta Santa necesita dinero, la comida de reno no es barata.

Ahora otro de los niños levantó la mano.

-¿Ella es tu esposa?

-¡Claro que no!

Gritó Izumo. A lo que el niño contestó.

-Sabía que Santa tenía mejores gustos.

Izumo comenzó a temblar de la ira y Rin notó esto, antes de que pudiera saltar para tratar de darle una bofetada al niño Rin la comenzó a retener. Esto asustó a los niños.

-¡¿QUÉ TRATAS DE DECIR CON ESO?!

-Izumo cálmate, es solo un niño.

Los niños solo comenzaron a retroceder poco a poco.

-Huyan, niños, no sé cuánto la pueda retener.

-SUÉLTAME RIN, NO DEJARÉ QUE ESCAPE.

-HUYAN.

Los niños comenzaron a gritar y correr antes de que Rin ya no pudiera contener a Izumo. La encargada se disculpó con Izumo y corrió detrás de los niños que estaban dispersándose.

-NO SE SEPAREN NIÑOS, DEBEMOS IR JUNTOS O SE PERDERÁN.

Dormitorio de los Okumura.

Bon estaba dándole aire a Yukio con un cuaderno para ver si reaccionaba, en eso tocaron la puerta varias veces.

-Ya voy.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta vio a los hermanos Shima.

-Juuzou, Kinzou, Renzou.

-Hola Bon.

-Ya trajimos a este.

Dijo Kinzou señalando a Renzou, que parecía estar igual que su maestro.

-¿Qué le paso?

-Así nos lo dieron.

Mintió Kinzou.

-Pasen, de todas formas no creo que encuentren trenes libres hasta mañana.

Ambos hermanos mayores contestaron al unísono.

-No nos lo recuerdes.

Bon los llevó donde sería la fiesta y los hermanos Shima se quedaron viendo la decoración.

-¿No crees que se equivocaron de fiesta?

Justo en ese momento Shiemi iba llegando para saludar y escuchó lo que dijo Kinzou, lo cual la hizo llorar.

-AH, ¿Por qué llora?

Preguntó Juuzou.

-Ella hizo la decoración.

Contestó Bon, quien se le quedó viendo a Kinzou y sus intentos por calmar el llanto de la chica. De paso notó el suéter que llevaba Juuzou.

-Bonito suéter.

Juuzou se puso muy feliz.

-Gracias, me lo escogió mi prometida.

-¿Mamushi? ¿Aún no se casan?

-Es muy terca.

En Kyoto.

-achu…

-¿Estas bien, hermana?

-No es nada Ao, seguramente ese simio está haciéndose ilusiones por lo de ayer.

De regreso al cuatro de los Okumura.

Shura escuchó el alboroto y supuso que algunos invitados estaban llegando.

-¿Ya es hora de la fiesta? ¡Pues, vamos!

Tomó a Yukio por el hombro y comenzó a arrastrarlo. Al llegar a la primera planta, vio a los hermanos Shima, Shiemi llorando y a Bon poniendo las frituras en los recipientes.

Mansión de Mephisto.

-Parece que las marionetas están reuniéndose. Pues bien, ¡UNAMONOS A LA FIESTA!

Hizo aparecer el reloj donde tenía a Amaimon y al abrirse allí estaba el rey de la tierra con un suéter y algunas campanas en su pantalón.

-¿Por qué debo vestir así hermano? No me gusta.

-Es ropa para la época y recuerda que solo vas a comer, si causas un alboroto, te mataré.

-Como digas, espero que tengan frituras.

Y de regreso al dormitorio de los Okumura.

La puerta sonó una vez más y Bon fue a atender nuevamente. Al abrir encontró a Koneko y a la que fue la cita de koneko para el baile.

-¿Koneko, cuando la invitaste?

-Eso no es muy cortés, Bon.

Le reprimió Koneko.

-Oh, perdón.

-No importa, ¿Podemos entrar? Traje algunas cosas para contribuir.

-Claro.

Ahora el Chofer y Koneko estaban entrando las hamburguesas, lo cual fue una agradable sorpresa para todos, y más que todo para Bon, quien en su mente comenzó a ver más esperanzas para derrotar a Rin.

-¡Hamburguesas!

Gritaron todos al unísono de manera feliz (Excepto Yukio que seguía muerto)

Renzou estaba de piedra nuevamente, fue idea de él que llevaran una cita y no lo dejaron hacerlo, pero Koneko no solo llevo una cita, si no también que esa cita lo saco de la cárcel y llevaba mejor comida de la que ellos habían conseguido.

-¡¿Qué clase de mundo alterno es este?!

Buscó desesperadamente a sus hermanos y les botó las hamburguesas que habían tomado.

-¡RENZOU!

Gritaron ambos hermanos y comenzaron a golpear nuevamente a Renzou.

En ese momento la presidenta entró con Koneko ya que había terminado de bajar la comida. La invitada se quedó viendo a los presentes, lo que parecía un muerto y una borracha, una chica que llevaba kimono comiendo una hamburguesa y viendo al muerto, un rubio y un peli negro golpeando al culpable de que Koneko estuviera en la cárcel y también alguien con la parte central de su cabello de rubio golpeándose la frente.

-Tus amigos son muy…animados.

-Lo sé, por eso mismo es que es tan divertido estar con ellos.

La puerta volvió a sonar de una manera muy educada, lo cual desconcertó a la mayoría.

-Ya voy.

Dijo Bon y antes de poder abrir, volvieron a tocar de una manera muy violenta, esto le sonó mas a Rin y con una sonrisa confiada abrió para mostrar la decoración y todo.

-¡Al fin apareces Okumura!

Y al abrir del todo, vio a Mephisto con un traje y a Amaimon con suéter.

-¿A quién confundes con ese idiota?

Amaimon estaba molesto de escuchar que mencionaran a Rin.

-Amaimon, ya te dije que te controles.

-Sí, hermano.

Todos escucharon el nombre. Solo la presidenta no gritó.

-¡¿AMAIMON?!

Los nuevos "invitados" entraron y la mayoría pareció ponerse nerviosos. La presidenta se quedó viendo al recién llegado.

-¿Qué hace el director aquí?

-Se podría decir que él nos dio el lugar para hacer la fiesta.

Contestó Koneko.

-¿Y el otro quién es?

-Te lo diré otro día.

Mephisto se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

-Tranquilos, Amaimon solo viene a comer y les aseguro que no hará nada que dañe el… oh, frituras.

Los dos demonios caminaron rápidamente hasta la mesa y comenzaron a comer frituras.

A algunos metros de la entrada principal.

-Vaya que me hicieron dar vueltas, pero al fin llegué a las hamburguesas.

Lightning estuvo siguiendo la limusina para conseguir las hamburguesas y finalmente terminó llegando al dormitorio de los Okumura.

-Muy bien hora de entrar.

Todos estaban tranquilos después de la llegada de Amaimon, ya todo estaba normal. En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte impacto en la puerta principal, Bon se acercó lentamente a la puerta del comedor, pero antes de llegar esta salió volando.

La puerta impactó muy fuerte en la pared agrietándola.

-¿De qué está hecha esa puerta para que soporte eso?

Preguntó la presidenta.

Todos se quedaron viendo a quien entraba por el agujero donde estaba antes la puerta.

-Mis fuentes me indican que hay hamburguesas en grandes cantidades y así es como abrimos las puertas en Texas.

Todos los que lo conocían dijeron en voz alta.

-¿LIGHTNING?

-¿Puedo unirme a la fiesta?

A todos les salió una gota de preocupación. Reaccionaron al sentir un leve olor a quemado.

-¿Por qué huele a que algo se quema?

Pregunto Juuzou. Lightning señaló la decoración.

-Las plantas y los elementos de fuego no se pueden mezclar.

Esto lo dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

-¿Ya puedo comer hamburguesas?

Todos excepto Mephisto, Amaimon y Lightning estaban buscando un extintor. Claro, tampoco Yukio estaba buscando ya que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

Dijo Lightning mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde estaba la comida.

Ocho de la noche, con Rin e Izumo.

Después de calmar a Izumo por el comentario del niño, retomaron las fotos y como era de esperarse, al ponerse más noche, los niños que compran sus regalos a última hora estaban llegando y al ver a Santa pedían a gritos una foto.

-Lo siento, ya no podemos aceptar más niños, a los demás después de este, les pido que se retiren.

Izumo tuvo que cerrar los ingresos de Rin, ya que parecían haber alcanzado una cantidad decente de dinero. Todo tranquilo hasta que se escucharon unos silbatos de guardias de seguridad.

-Ustedes dos, par de Santas, muéstrenme su permiso para poner un puesto aquí.

Rin comenzó a tartamudear y temblar, Izumo lo notó y le preguntó.

-¿Sí sabías que necesitabas permiso para hacer algo aquí, verdad?

En eso recordó que Rin no sabía que era administrar.

-Si no tienen papeles tendremos que llevarlos con la-

Rin golpeó a los guardias muy fuerte y los noqueó.

-¡CORRE, CEJUDA!

Tomando las cosas y sin desarreglar la silla, Rin comenzó a correr e Izumo no tuvo alternativa que correr.

-¡¿Cómo es que no sabes cosas tan obvias?!

-Yo solo quería dinero.

Ambos iban corriendo y comenzaron a escuchar los silbatos de los demás guardias que comenzaron a seguirlos.

-No veas atrás y corre hasta que no puedas más.

-¡No me digas las cosas que ya sé! No quiero terminar navidad en una caja.

Rin al ser mitad demonio tenia mejor resistencia, pero Izumo se estaba cansando debido a que también le tocó llevar la cámara.

-¡Aguanta, cejuda!

-¡Que mi nombre es Izumo!

Rin recordó que el poseía más fuerza.

-Ya sé.

Sin preguntarle, levantó a Izumo de la misma forma que le tocó llevar a Shiemi antes de la pelea con Amaimon.

-¡¿Qué crees que ha-

Izumo no terminó su queja ya que Rin la levantó justo cuando pasaban frente a un letrero que estaba muy bajo y golpeo la frente de Izumo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, PERDÓN.

Ahora Izumo estaba inconsciente.

Rin tenía demasiado peso sobre él y los guardias comenzaban a acercarse.

-Necesito una idea pronto, revive Izumo ahora necesito alguien listo.

El peli azul notó a lo lejos un grupo de niños que había conocido hace unas horas.

-Esos niños siguen aquí…YA SÉ.

Rin siguió corriendo con toda su fuerza y cuando estaba cerca del grupo les gritó.

-¡NIÑOS, PROTEJAN A SANTA!

El grupo reconoció la voz y voltearon a ver por dónde venía corriendo Rin, vieron a Santa cargando muchas cosas y a una inconsciente Izumo, siendo perseguidos por muchos guardias.

-¿Por qué los guardias persiguen a Santa y a la plana?

Dijo el niño que antes casi muere a manos de Izumo.

-¿Qué tal si ellos son malos y nos quieren arruinar la navidad?

Todos los niños se asustaron al escuchar eso.

-¡Salvemos la navidad!

Todos afirmaron y se escondieron en una maceta. Rin al no verlos pensó lo peor.

-¡¿ESCAPARON?!

Al pasar junto a la maceta los alcanzó a ver y cuando los guardias pasaron en el mismo lugar los niños se les lanzaron.

-¡No arruinaran la navidad!

Aun si eran cinco guardias, los niños lograron derribarlos. Rin se puso muy feliz y desde lo lejos les dijo.

-¡RECORDARÉ SU GRAN SACRIFICIO, NIÑOS!

Comenzó a reírse nuevamente de la manera errónea.

-HA HA HA HA HA HA.

Nueve de la noche, dormitorio de los Okumura.

Después de apagar el fuego que nadie sabe de dónde salió (Silfos y plantas a veces no es bueno) todos retomaron sus lugares. Bon vio la hora y se comenzó a preguntar si faltaría a la fiesta.

-Ah cierto, olvidé decirle donde era.

Bon sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Rin.

-Bon ¿Cómo estás?

-No desvíes el tema ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy comprando los regalos con la cejuda.

A lo lejos del lado de Rin se escuchó muy molesta a Izumo.

-¡Cuantas veces debo decirte que me llamo Izumo!

Bon no quiso saber más de ese tema.

-Ya veo, apresúrate o no quedará fiesta cuando vengas y la estamos haciendo en tu dormitorio.

-Genial será muy bueno.

La llamada se terminó y Bon volteó a ver todo.

-Si bien salvamos la decoración, no es nada acorde a la que debería.

Se le quedó viendo a la puerta que quedo en la pared.

-Espero que no me cobren por eso.

Diez de la noche, en otro centro comercial.

Rin e Izumo estaban haciendo la cola para pagar los regalos.

-Ha sido un buen día.

Dijo Rin estirándose en lo que esperaban.

-Claro que no, casi terminamos en la cárcel por la falta de permiso además que me golpeé la frente porque me levantaste justo frente a él.

-Fue divertido.

-Para ti, nada más.

Rin comenzó a reírse.

-Gracias por la ayuda.

-¿Por qué lo dices ahorita?

-Dijiste que te agradeciera hasta que todo terminara.

Izumo recordó eso.

-Supongo que me toca decir, de nada.

La fila avanzó y pagaron los regalos que Rin escogió. Izumo esperó a Rin en la bicicleta mientras Rin esperaba que le envolvieran los regalos. Estando fuera vio un cartel de la edición de navidad de Kimi Monogatari.

-Ojala pudiera comprarla, pero es más importante el viaje a Inari.

Volteó a ver al cielo y dijo en voz alta.

-¿Estará bien si celebro contigo después, madre?

Finalmente Rin salió y se fijó en que Izumo estaba viendo el anuncio de Kimi Monogatari.

-¿Lista para irnos?

-Claro, supongo que tendré que ir a su fiesta después de todo.

El viaje de regreso comenzó.

Once y media de la noche.

Rin estaba lamentándose en el suelo, la bicicleta estaba con las ruedas y las cadenas arruinadas debido a algunas piedras sueltas.

-Tanto para nada.

Izumo estaba contando el dinero que les sobró.

-Nos alcanza para reparar las ruedas pero no para la cadena.

-No puede ser, esto no se quedará así, debo llegar.

Una voz que solo Rin puede oír se escuchó en su cabeza.

-Rin.

Era Kuro, quien venía saliendo de un callejón.

-Feliz navidad Rin.

-KURO.

El gato se asustó un poco por el grito de su maestro. Izumo estaba nerviosa ya que siempre quería acariciar a Kuro.

-¿Podrías ayudarme?

-¿Qué necesitas Rin?

Dijo el gato sin rehusarse.

-llévame a los dormitorios junto con Izumo y esta bolsa de regalos.

-Claro.

Kuro se transformó a su forma gigante y se sentó al lado de los aspirantes a exorcista para que se subieran, Izumo parecía nerviosa por tener que subirse a Kuro.

-¿N-no hay una forma más segura de llegar?

-Viajar en Kuro es muy seguro, solo sube y sujétate fuerte.

Doce de la noche, navidad.

El estruendo de la llegada de navidad estaba en su apogeo y en el dormitorio de los Okumura todos estaban disfrutando las pláticas con sus amigos, excepto Shima que estaba recibiendo una patada de parte de Kinzou.

En ese momento se escuchó de nuevo lo mismo cuando Lightning entró.

-¿Acaso alguien más entrara así? Por favor que no me cobren los daños.

Rin derribó de la misma manera que Lightning la puerta que había quedado en el comedor.

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! HO HO HO

Rin entró de manera "triunfal" al lugar derribando la otra puerta y estampándola igual que la de Lightning.

-Esa es una buena entrada en Texas.

Dijo Lightning.

-En serio ¿De qué está hecha la puerta?

Preguntó la presidenta de nuevo.

-Nyahuuuuum ahora si eres un Santa llegando a media noche.

-Rin llegaste.

Dijo Shiemi.

-¡Ayúdame Rin!

Pidió Shima.

Izumo entró por lo que ahora solo era el marco sin la puerta.

-¿Por qué la decoración no es de navidad, además que esta quemada?

Preguntó la peli morada al ver el lugar.

Rin empezó a contar y vio que había más gente de la prevista.

-¡¿Esperen?! ¿Qué hace Lightning aquí? ¿Por qué Amaimon está comiéndose las frituras? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué Mephisto está también aquí? ¿Y por qué volvió aparecer Takara justo ahora?

Todos los presentes se quedaron en duda al escuchar el nombre de Takara y al ver cerca del árbol vieron al desaparecido comiendo una hamburguesa.

-¡¿DE DÓNDE SALISTE?!

Preguntaron todos menos Yukio, Mephisto, Amaimon y Lightning. Además de los recién llegados.

-¡Rápido Izumo, volvamos al reno Kuro!

-Pero es un gato.

Tomó la mano de Izumo y comenzó a arrastrarla.

-Si tenemos suerte, aun encontraremos lugares abiertos para comprar los regalos faltantes.

Llegaron donde Kuro se había quedado ya que tenía sueño y trataron de despertarlo para ir por los demás regalos.

Al final y después de que Izumo lograra convencer a Rin, se quedaron a lo que quedaba de la fiesta y Kuro se quedó sobre Rin celebrando. Si se preguntan por los niños, terminaron escapando ya que su cuidadora estaba en el baño cuando Rin los encontró, ninguno fue capturado y en sus mentes salvaron la navidad.

Veintisiete de diciembre, cumpleaños de los hermanos Okumura.

Rin estaba saliendo de una tienda con un lapicero en su mano.

-Será perfecto para el cuatro ojos.

Ya que era el cumpleaños de su hermano, Rin usó lo poco que quedó en paletas y un lapicero para su hermano y sí, en navidad le dio uno también.

-¿Es broma verdad?

-Izumo, ¿A dónde vas con esa maleta?

Izumo se encontró a Rin cuando regresaba.

-No voy, ya vengo, fui ayer a Inari para visitar la tumba de mi madre.

-Oh, ya veo.

Rin recordó que el también iría ese día a ver a su padre junto a su hermano.

-¿Y ese lapicero? Ya sé que se lo darás a Okumura-sensei, pero ¿Por qué?

-Ah cierto, no se los he dicho aun, hoy es mi cumpleaños con Yukio. Estaba tan centrado en las cosas de navidad que lo olvidé por completo.

Izumo pensó unos segundos y comenzó a buscar en su maleta.

-Traje estos de Inari, son dulces. Feliz cumpleaños.

Rin comenzó a mover su cola de manera muy animada.

-La comida de Inari de la última vez fue muy buena, muchas gracias.

Izumo se despidió y siguió su camino, Rin al ver que se fue comenzó a reír por bajo.

-Ojala se apure a ver lo que le mandé.

La peli morada llegó a su dormitorio y encontró un paquete mal envuelto frente a su puerta.

-¿Qué es eso?

Al recogerlo solo decía "Muchas gracias, cejuda"

Eso le genero un pequeño tic, al desenvolverlo, era la edición navideña de Kimi Monogatari.

-¿Cuándo?

Ella no le había dicho a nadie que quería ese manga.

-Me llamo Izumo Kamiki, idiota.

Tumba de Shiro Fujimoto, por la tarde.

Los hermanos estaban callados frente a la tumba de su padre, Yukio había reaccionado esa mañana.

-¿Qué estuve haciendo estos días, Nii-san?

Rin levantó la mirada y se sentó.

-Es algo largo, siéntate y de paso le cuento al viejo. Casi lo olvido, feliz cumpleaños Yukio.

Sacó de su bolsillo un lapicero. Yukio ahora sabía quién le había dado uno de navidad.

-Gracias…

-Bueno comencemos…

Y así fue la navidad del grupo de exorcista de la academia.

 _ **Aun no se como fui capaz de terminarlo en los días antes de navidad, bueno tengo que irme y felices fiestas. Nota18 PD: en mi cuenta de Twitter dejare el fan art cortesia de envygamer por si lo quieren ver busquenme como Mokou needs money o el N18yEG.**_


End file.
